Harry Potter and Voldemort’s Final Curse
by RamaFan
Summary: Harry left the Wizarding world behind years ago, but now it is time for him to return. Why did he leave? How did he achieve his defeat of Voldemort, and why can't he just be a 'normal' wizard? No Slash.
1. Harry the Neighbor

Hello all on the Harry Potter side of the FanFic pond. I'm RamaFan, and while I spend a lot of time over at the Kim Possible section some of you might recognize me from your reviews…I've been sneaking in here and reading your stories for quite some time and have finally decided to write one. As most of you I have read all the books, so I know the 'lingo' as it were. Please let me know what you think. I've actually been working on it (or at least hashing out the plot, etc…) for a while, so I hope it's good. I'm planning on updating about once every-other week, or once a week, depending on the chapter length and my free time…work doesn't end for hubris you know.

You'll have to find out Parings but I don't write Slash so don't look for any.

* * *

**Harry Potter and Voldemort's Final Curse**

**Chapter One Harry the Neighbor**

"We're really sorry to leave them with you like this, Harry, but it's really important that Jason take this client, and my clients are clamoring for me to come out there and do something about their ads in 'Newsweek' immediately." Angela Johnson gave the twenty-seven year old black-haired young man an apologetic look from the front door of his home in West Pines, California.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Angela, I don't mind taking them. The kids love coming to stay here. Besides, I'm sure we'll have loads of fun while you're away." Harry gave her a convincing smile, and she nodded, giving him a small hug and then handing him a half sheet of paper filled with names and phone numbers.

"Thanks, Harry. Here are the emergency phone numbers for where Jason and I will be. It has both our phones plus the companies we are going to be working with, so if anything should happen, you should be able to get hold of us." Angela turned to the two children that had just returned from the upstairs of the house, a tall, blond- haired, gray-eyed teenage girl named Amy, and her younger brother, Mark, who, like his sister, had gray eyes, but brown hair instead of blond. They both gave her smiles and then stepped forward to hug her in turn.

"Now, you kids be good for Harry. I'm sorry your father and I have to take off like this, but you know this happens every summer, so we just get to have it over early with this year, alright?" Amy spoke up for her and her brother.

"Have fun on your trip, mom, and don't forget to bring us back something." Angela gave her daughter a laugh and turned, dashing out into the rain that was falling on Samford Drive and heading for the cab that was waiting for her on the street. Samford Drive was part of an older neighborhood in West Pines. All the houses there looked different, but were fine, old, traditional homes. Some were brick, others had clapboard siding, still others were even of stucco. All the houses sat fairly close to the street on narrow, tight lots. Tall trees lined the street, and sidewalks provided a safe haven for walking in the small neighborhood. In all, Samford Drive was a very nice place to live. A place where people from all walks of life were welcomed and where friendly neighbors could often be found socializing together on their front porches or at neighborhood backyard barbecues.

It was here that a nice, young man had moved seven years ago. Harry Potter was a work-from-home web designer that had moved from England to West Pines. He was a kind-hearted young man who helped old ladies with their groceries, was a friend to the children of the neighborhood, and was never too busy to stop and have a discussion about the weather. In truth, he was a bit strange. He had no car, and he never bothered himself with gossip or other people's business. He got to meetings with his clients by taking the bus or getting a ride with a neighbor or friend. Sometimes, it even seemed that he somehow 'magically' appeared, but most people paid no mind because people could tell Harry was a good person, and that was all that mattered in this neighborhood (a rare and wonderful place indeed).

"Well, you guys, here we are, once again." Harry said, smiling and turning to the two young people standing with him in his foyer once their mother had left. "You got any ideas about what you want to do this fine rainy evening?"

"I'm going to go call George." Amy declared brightly before she turned and bounded off upstairs to call her boyfriend of the last five months. Harry hadn't met George, but he had heard an awful lot about him from Amy. It seemed he was another young man who lived in the neighborhood, but did not go to school with Amy. They had met at a friend's house, but he went to some sort of private school in the area. In any case, they had apparently hit it off, and begun dating about five months prior. She had been excited a few weeks ago when he had turned 17. She, herself, was 16, but apparently took some sort of pride in the fact that her boyfriend was a few months older than any of her friend's boyfriends. Harry smiled; young love, it was good to be able to enjoy that at her age.

"Well, young man, what do you say to a rousing game of chess for a little while, eh?" He asked, turning to eleven-year-old Mark still standing with him in the foyer. Mark smiled at him, laughed a little and nodded. Mark apparently still found Harry's English accent a bit amusing even though he had known him for the last seven years of his life. Harry never took offense, though; it had become a bit normal for him living in America.

Harry had met Amy and Mark's parents, Angela and Jason Johnson, the first day he had moved to Samford Drive seven years ago. They had kindly stopped by and introduced themselves as the young couple that lived across the street from Harry and immediately hit it off. Over the past six years, he had become very good friends with the Johnsons and their children. They saw him as almost a surrogate big brother, and he loved them just the same. Angela worked in advertising, and Jason worked in the sales department of a fairly large corporation, and due to the nature of their jobs, they were usually required to travel a little during the regular course of a year. While they both strived to be home as much as they could for their children, there were still those odd occasions when they both had to be out of town for a weekend or a week here and there. In years past, their grandmother would take them for the week or weekend. However, three years ago, she had decided to begin taking trips with senior groups all over the world for fun, and many times was not in town. So, Harry had volunteered to watch after the children when his friends had to leave, and it had been like that ever since. Harry never minded, as the kids were fairly well behaved and they all got along famously.

* * *

"….or when mom comes up to our rooms and says 'how can you live in this pig-sty?'" Amy cajoled as she did the best imitation of her mother as she could. The three of them, Harry, Mark, and Amy, were sitting around the dinner table, discussing the amusing topic of what parents did when they got mad. Well, to be perfectly honest, it wasn't so much the three of them as it was mostly Mark and Amy, but Harry was laughing and occasionally nodding his head in agreement with the two as the conversation passed back and forth between the two Johnson children. Eventually they settled down, and Harry got up to clear the table while Mark scooted off to unpack his things, leaving Amy sitting at the table, watching Harry clearing up from their meal that night. Something had struck Amy during their conversation, but she had not said anything about it.

Over the last few months, whether it was because she was getting older and noticed these things, or whether Harry seemed to hide them less, she had noticed some peculiar things about him…well, at least more so than normal. Harry had always loved to joke with the kids, and he told the most amusing stories about the mischief he and his friends had caused while in school when he was young; however, she had noticed that they really did not know much about Harry's past, other than the fact that he was from England and he was a Web Designer. Another was that Harry always looked older than he was. Physically, he did look the part of a twenty-seven-year old, but his eyes…they seemed to tell a different story. Whenever she seemed to catch his emerald eyes, they sent a chill of sorts up her spine. No, it wasn't attraction…that would be just gross…it was more like there was a lot of history and pain in them, as if they knew much more than he was telling.

Then there were his nightmares. Ever since one afternoon they had spent with Harry after school waiting for their parents to come home from work, she and Mark had known about the nightmares. Harry had fallen asleep on the couch that afternoon while they were running around outside, and she and Mark had come in to sit down and rest when he awoke on the couch in a screaming fit. It seemed silly that a grown man should have nightmares that terrified him so, but he had never been willing to tell them why he had them. Ever since then, Amy had kept and eye out for them. Sometimes, Harry would fall asleep on the couch or in a chair and would toss around, mumbling and sometimes even yelling names. And even in the middle of the night, he would wake up screaming. It didn't really happen that often, but enough that they had noticed. There were some other things, though. He had this scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt, which he said was much fainter than it used to be, but she could still plainly see it there, and whenever they had asked how he got it, he would skirt around and change the topic. Mark was convinced that it was some sort of badge of honor from one of Harry's amazing mischief-causing adventures while in school, but Amy wasn't so sure.

The final thing Amy had noticed tonight during their dinner conversation was that Harry never talked much about his parents, or any family for that matter. He would talk forever about his friends and their families, but the only thing she had ever heard him say about his mother and father was that he looked like his dad, but had his mom's eyes.

"Harry?" Amy addressed him as he stood at the sink, finishing washing the dishes they had dirtied.

"Yes?" He asked, drying the last pot and turning around.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can." Harry said, looking at her a little perplexed.

"How come you never talk about your parents?" She asked, mustering the most innocent look she could. Harry gave her a weak smile. He knew she would be the one to start asking questions about him one day. Ever since he had met Amy, she had been a bright, inquisitive girl who seemed to have a knack for putting two and two together. He didn't need to use Legilimency to figure out that she had caught on. Harry sighed. He figured he'd have to tell them one day, but they were a Muggle family and some of his best friends now, and he wasn't sure they'd really understand when they learned the full truth about Harry Potter the Wizard, and Dark Wizard killer.

"Well….I suppose you're old enough for me to tell you now." He started, reaching the conclusion that it was best to be honest with her rather than lie or avoid the question. The beginning was as good a place to start as any.

"The reason I never talk about my parents is that I never knew them. They died when I was a year old." Amy's eyes opened wide with shock; she had not expected this answer. She had just assumed that he did not get along with them or that they were divorced or something like that.

"I'm sorry. Do you mind…do you mind me asking how they died?" Harry looked incredulously at the girl. That was certainly an unusual question for a person to ask. Most people dropped it when he told them that his parents were deceased, but he had to remember she was still only sixteen, and sixteen year olds felt they had a right to know everything. He should know; he had been terrible about that when he was younger. He shook his head, and the rueful smile that he had plastered on his face faded into a sad look.

"They were murdered." Amy was even more shocked by this answer. She mumbled a 'sorry' as she decided that the table-top was the most interesting thing to look at that moment.

"It's alright." Offered Harry as he clapped a comforting hand on her shoulder and shuffled out of the kitchen towards his study. Amy just kept her head down, cursing herself for asking such a personal and painful question of her friend.

The study, surprisingly enough, was the only room in the house that was off limits to everyone but Harry, including the Johnson children, who by far enjoyed the most freedom when visiting their friend. Harry normally let them play with anything in the house, and they had free reign over all that was his, except for the study and the objects contained within. It was Harry's 'inner sanctum' and he was the only one allowed in the room, which, when he wasn't using it, was kept locked. What the children didn't know, though, was that the study contained volume upon volume of magical texts, Harry's pet owl Hedwig, the Phoenix named Fawkes, who had come to live with him at one time, but was never really a 'pet', Harry's Pensive, his Firebolt broom, cauldron, invisibility cloak and hundreds of other magical items that Harry had collected over the years. This was where he practiced his magic, did his daily meditations, sent letters to his friends back in England, and even designed his websites. Harry had discovered a special protection charm that could be used on electronics to allow them to work in the presence of magical energy, a stroke of luck on his part that allowed him to have a fairly typical job at home.

Harry flopped himself down in a large, wingback chair in the corner of his study. He needed to do his evening meditation and think about how and when it would be time to tell the rest of his story to his Muggle friends. Harry had the feeling that it would soon be time for the truth to come out, that something was about to happen. He had felt the same urge nearly seven years ago when he had left England, and it was calling to him, once again.

* * *

"_Stupefy!"_ Harry heard Ron yell as he struggled forward. Smoke swirled around him in thick, black torrents, blocking his vision of the large, decaying entrance hall to the desolate, gray manor they had come to on the moor. Harry could still hear shouts, screams and flashes of light from the battle that was raging around him and outside the entrance just behind him. They had just entered the large, black manor located amongst the ancient trees and soggy earth of the moors. Outside, the battle between what was left of the Order and Voldemort's Death Eaters raged amongst the low weeds and eerie, white fog covering the land.

"Ahhhhiiii…!" Hermione screamed from somewhere to his right.

"_Reducto!"_ He heard her scream. He could just make out the outline of his friend and a large black cloaked person as his head jerked over with the echoing explosion issuing forth from her wand. His vision was blurry from the pain coming from his scar and his left arm ached from the long gash that reddened his forearm. The smoke began to clear and Harry could feel it…he could feel him. He was here; this was it. It all came down to this moment. Through his peripheral vision, he could see his friends on either side. Ron was still at it with the inner-circle Death Eater he was fighting, and Hermione was binding her adversary. His breath caught in his throat for a moment and Harry could feel the magic in the room. Waves of it were rippling from him and another source. At once, his scar exploded in pain. A resounding crack could be heard like the echoing of cannon shot.

"Potter." Came the ice cold, high hiss of a voice sounding from directly in front of him. Fighting through the splitting pain from his forehead, Harry focused upon the thing that was before him. His pale skin showed in the eerie, greenish light that was bathing the room and his glowing, red eyes bored into the teen with hatred. Those eyes…so much had happened…he was supposed to have prepared for this moment; he wasn't supposed to be scared of anything, but at this moment, Harry Potter was terrified. Images of the past seven years flashed in front of him; he should just be normal, extraordinarily average Harry; he shouldn't be here, having to kill a dark lord…after all, he was only a boy. In what had been only three or four seconds since Voldemort had spoken to him, Harry pushed the pain and terror completely away. He had no time for these thoughts or feelings….he steeled his resolve and leveled his own sparkling. emerald-green eyes coolly towards the Dark Lord.

"Riddle." Harry saw another wave of hatred flash across the monster's face. He was well aware that Voldemort held his bone-white Yew wand towards him in anticipation of their duel. Harry raised his own wand defensively. The world around him seemed to drop away; it was him and Voldemort, the monster who was the cause of immeasurable suffering across the globe; his parent's killer and his destiny. He was here on this lonely moor to finish it, to kill or be killed, Harry could tell, it was time.

"_Crucio!"_ Voldemort yelled, but Harry was not caught off guard; he rolled to the side, the curse just missing him by fractions of an inch.

"_Incendio!"_ Harry yelled as soon as he spun back from his dodge, immediately sending a stream of fire blasting towards Voldemort, who blocked. They began to circle each other, wands out.

"So Potter, you think you know me. You think you know things about me….stupid boy. You know nothing." Harry remained stoically silent at they circled, Voldemort trying to taunt him into anger. The Dark Lord flicked his wand and a great, glowing, black whip, much like the red one he had seen Dumbledore use at the Ministry of Magic, appeared. He lunged, snapping the whip towards Harry, who darted to the left, then right, dodging the Dark Lord's advance. Voldemort growled and, as Harry attempted to dodge again, he flicked the whip slightly with his wrist, reversing the direction and catching the boy off guard.

"Ahh!" Harry let out a short scream as the dark whip caught him, leaving a deep, long gash across his chest.

Countering wordlessly he thought '_Percutio'_ with one hand clutching his chest, while his wand hand flicked violently at Voldemort. Voldemort sneered as yellow light rocketed out of Harry's wand, and with a sweep of his own wand, deflected the curse, which abruptly changed direction and slammed into a small, grimy table that Harry had not noticed. The table went flying and slammed into the wall, breaking into splinters.

"I may not know that much, Tom, but I know enough." Harry sneered despite the blood soaking his shirt and the battle raging around him. Voldemort flicked his wand back at Harry sending a spray of glowing orange sparks towards him.

"_Protego!"_ Harry thought, again wordlessly, swishing his wand and blocking the orange shards the Dark Lord had shot at him. No sooner than he had blocked, released and spun to counter, he was violently thrown backwards into the door at manor's entry. As he impacted, he heard cracking sounds and splinters flying.

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort roared as he advanced on his downed teenage adversary. Harry reeled in pain. His whole body seemed set on fire, his vision flashed black before him, and his senses seemed to go numb.

"If you think you can defeat me, boy, you are sorely mistaken. I may have not known about the protection you were given when you were a child, but now, that protection flows through me as well. It can't save you anymore." Voldemort hissed at Harry, towering over the boy with his wand. He flicked his wand up, releasing the curse. The pain subsided quickly, but Harry's senses were stunned enough that he couldn't immediately get up. Voldemort was still standing over him, his wand leveled again, a sneer on his face. Harry knew what he would do.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Voldemort spat, the deadly, green jet sprouting forth from his wand. Harry was already moving before he finished, the death spell narrowly missing him as he rolled out of the way. He could actually hear Voldemort growl as the black cloaked man wildly turned to him and fired off several more rounds of the piercing, orange sparks.

"What's the matter, Riddle, getting slow in your old age?" Harry gave a sneer towards his opponent; they had resumed circling one another, wands ready. "I've been waiting for this day, Riddle….I've been waiting to see the look on your face when you heard the whole story." The dark wizard finally took the bait.

"What are you babbling about, boy?"

"The Prophecy; you never got to hear the whole thing…but it wouldn't change anything even if you did." Harry smirked as Voldemort's crimson eyes widened slightly, but only just enough to be seen by someone paying attention.

"Tell me, Harry, what makes you think I am still interested in that?" Voldemort asked, almost conversationally, still allowing Harry to circle.

"Despite what you might think, Tom, you and I have certain similarities between us; one of them being that fact that we don't like things kept from us. We like to know all the facts, and that makes me think you do want to know." Voldemort growled in hatred again; he flicked his wand again and summoned his dark whip once again, cracking it towards Harry, who quickly conjured a shield blocking it. His shield was somewhat like the one Voldemort himself had conjured in the Department of Mysteries, only crimson colored with a mighty, silver stag blazoned across it. Voldemort flicked again, ensnaring the shield and yanking it from Harry's grip. It clanged as it struck the floor and quickly disappeared.

"As you were saying, Harry." Voldemort silkily resumed their conversation as they resumed circling again. Harry was starting to get to the dark wizard; he could tell as the dull pain in his scar increased. He needed to end this somehow. As they were circling, he had seen his friends outside his own duel. They were fighting two Death Eaters apiece to a standstill, but they would tire. He had to think of a way to get through Voldemort's defenses; he needed time, and this might just buy him some.

"You heard the first part which says: _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.'_"

"Yesss." Voldemort sneered and hissed in reply.

"Oh, but the second part is the most interesting. It goes on to say: _'And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives." _

Voldemort was clearly angry at this. His crimson eyes glowed even more brightly, and Harry felt the pain though his scar renewed once more. He brandished his black whip once more and struck across at Harry, who rolled and dodged several strikes, sending several incinerating spells back in response. Harry didn't realize until it was too late that Voldemort had quickly switched back to his orange shards. Harry's legs seared with pain and he sank to his knees as they impacted.

"Insolent Boy, you think you are my equal? _Crucio_!" Harry writhed in pain, trying desperately not to scream. Time seemed to stretch out. He didn't know how long he was being tortured. It could have been a minute or it could've been hours; he did not know. Harry's vision blackened again, and his senses numbed. Suddenly, something cut through the pain and blackness. Harry could see something in his mind. It was as if he was seeing the light made just before sunrise. As soon as he had noticed this 'light', Harry had it. He knew how to do it. He could not explain it at the time; he wasn't even sure he was really seeing anything, but in his mind he saw what looked like a flaring ball of white light against the darkness…like a sun of white. Time seemed to go into slow motion. He knew what to do; he knew how to destroy Voldemort!

Voldemort released the Cruciatus Curse he had held Harry under and snapped his wand back to deliver the final blow. Harry snapped his eyes open and, much to the Dark Lord's surprise, he spoke.

"We destroyed them…we know about them…all seven." Harry said at almost a whisper. He knew Voldemort would know he was talking about the Horcruxes. In a split second, he could see Voldemort's crimson eyes open widely in shock….then he saw it….fear. Fear of death, Voldemort's weakness. He must do it now.

"_Sentio Amor!"_ Harry yelled, snapping his wand up at Voldemort as the Dark Lord lowered his towards Harry. Pouring fourth all his energy, all his emotion into his wand, a blinding white light shot forth, blasting through Voldemort's own killing curse, impacting the Dark Lord and causing him to turn full into the blast, and striking him in the chest.

Somehow, Harry knew he must keep it up, and he poured everything into the white stream. All his energy, all his magic, all his emotions, all his love, hate, insecurity, doubts, strengths, triumphs. Injustices done him over the years, his joy at meeting Ron and Hermione on the Hogwarts express, his first meal in the castle, the last few months of searching, hiding, suffering, and watching death…they all poured fourth. He watched as Voldemort slowly rose into the air, mouth open…dimly, Harry registered that the man…or thing…must be screaming. He could see him writing in pain, the white light pouring into the Dark Lord began to shine out through his eyes, then his mouth, his head flipped back towards the ceiling as he rose into the air. He could feel his energies pouring from his mind and body into his arm and up through his wand. He had to hold out; he had to pour all he could into this. After a minute, it felt as if Harry were being drained completely; it started with the tips of his toes and the fingers of his left hand. He could feel where he was being drained, up through his arm and legs and out his wand…and left behind, there was searing pain, much worse than the Cruciatus Curse. With a final push, screaming from the mounting pain, Harry poured fourth his remaining energies, and Voldemort was completely encased by the light. Suddenly, the ball of light exploded, sending out great, white sparks in all directions and a shock ring of light spreading outwards.

As suddenly as it happened, it was over. The light dissipated, and a great clump of seared, black cloth fell to the ground. All grew quiet. The world had stopped, and after a moment, Harry struggled up from his knees, the pain still with him, blood still oozing from his wounds. He stumbled forward and bent down, grasping something from the mound of black robes that had fallen in front of him. Against the pain, Harry righted himself once again, and turned completely around, facing the door through which he and his friends had entered. Ron and Hermione were on either side of the door. Beyond, Remus Lupin and Tonks were not far from the entrance. He could see six Death Eaters bound at Ron and Hermione's feet, and all was quiet on the battlefield. Many of Voldemort's Death Eaters seemed to have been killed or captured, and those who were not, fled as soon as the great ball of light had been seen emanating from the house. Harry looked at his friends, staring at him in wonder, and those beyond, who were all perfectly still and quiet.

Harry held up the bone-white, Yew wand he had retrieved from the clothing and, with a resounding 'crack', he snapped it in front of him for everyone to see. Harry looked towards his friends standing on either side of the door.

"It. Is. Done." He said and then sank to his knees, darkness claiming him.

* * *

"Harry, Harry…" Amy said as she shook the dark-headed man lying on the sofa. Harry gradually seemed to awaken, blinking a few times and groaning slightly. He sat up and looked at Amy through narrowed eyes, running a hand through his hair and then doing something he hadn't done in a while…rubbing his scar. Harry studied Amy for a moment, taking in her appearance. She was standing over him, looking a little pale, as though she had just been scared from something. Harry gathered himself a second later and gave Amy a tired smile.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep here on the couch. Is something wrong, Amy?"

"You just scared me a little; that's all." Amy said, color beginning to return to her cheeks.

"Oh?"

"I was coming in here to tell you Mark and I are going to bed, but you were rolling around on the couch mumbling, and then, you just stopped all of a sudden. I thought you might have stopped breathing." Harry just nodded. A few years ago he might have cursed himself for letting his guard down and allowing others to see how 'weak' he was, but these days he was glad; he was glad others in his life cared about him enough to want and make sure he was alright.

"Sorry 'bout that. Just a bit of a strange dream. I'm fine." Harry smiled again at her, reassuring her he was as fine as he said he was.

"What's this about you going to bed, though? It's a bit earlier than you usually tuck in."

"I'm supposed to be spending the day with George tomorrow, and it's past Mark's bedtime." Amy said, relaxing again and grinning at the thought of spending a day with her boyfriend. Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Riiiight…" He said, playfully mocking Amy's giddiness. She feigned anger and hit him in the arm, but smiled all the same and headed towards the stairs.

"Good night, Harry." Amy called as she began to climb the stairs to the bedroom she occupied while she and her brother stayed with their neighbor. "…oh, and don't forget, George is coming over tomorrow night; I want him to meet you!"

"I won't. Good night!" Harry called after the blond. He smiled as he pulled himself up off the sofa and made his way towards his study. He was looking forward to meeting George; from Amy's description, he sounded like a very nice young man, and she always seemed to want Harry's approval of her boyfriends.

* * *

It wasn't long after Harry had entered his study and began writing in the thick book that lay on his desk that he heard a tapping at one of the high windows that bordered the opposite end of the study. Harry thought it must be Hedwig or Fawkes, since they seemed to still be out hunting. However, when Harry opened the window, a large, tawny owl fluttered in and hooted happily as it landed on the corner of his desk, sticking out its leg, to which was attached a tightly rolled piece of parchment.

"Thanks. Why don't you go over to Hedwig's perch and get some food and rest before you return. I don't think I'll be answering this tonight, or tomorrow, so you can return when you are ready." Harry instructed the owl with a smile. It seemed to understand and hooted happily as it swooped over to Hedwig's perch as he had instructed. Harry flopped back down into the armchair he had previously been occupying and eyed the letter. He knew what it was; it came every year about this time. And every year until now, without fail, he had immediately written his response as 'No, thank you.', and had sent the owl back as early as it was ready. This year, though….this year might be different. Harry sighed and peeled open the seal on the letter; he might as well read it to make sure nothing had changed.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_As you well know, we are once again looking for a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As in previous years, I would, again, like to extend our invitation for you to join the staff here at Hogwarts in the shaping of young minds. Your experience and expertise is very much needed by our students, and I am certain you would make a fine teacher. The school term starts on September 1st, and we would like a reply to this letter within the next two weeks. If you wish to accept our offer, we would like a textbook list for your students along with your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry got up and placed the letter on his desk. Nothing had changed, at least as far at the letter went, but something told him that he should wait a few days before deciding.

* * *

Harry paused while stirring the contents of the skillet on the stove before him. He was in the process of cooking dinner for himself, his two young house guests, and their visitor for the evening when his extended senses felt a presence in the area. It had started small, just a prick at the edge of his mind, but in the last few moments, it had grown. At this moment, Harry could feel the presence of another magical being, another wizard. Now, in most cities and towns, it would not be normal for someone to find at least several wizards or witches and their families. However, Harry only knew of a few such families in or near West Pines and he had only very rarely seen them during the course of the last seven years, and they in turn had no clue as to who he was.

No one might be inclined to ask why that was, since Harry had made no effort to change his name or drastically alter his appearance. The answer, Harry knew, was a combination of factors. First, while Harry's name and face were known all over the world by almost every wizard or witch alive, his most identifying feature was his scar, which, when he was in public, was kept dutifully hidden with a glamour charm. Second, Harry no longer wore glasses. When he had entered the Muggle world seven years ago, he had taken to wearing contacts, not only to disguise his appearance, but because he just liked not having to keep up with his glasses all the time. Finally, and probably most important, was the fact that just after his first 'defeat' of Voldemort, it had become very popular in the Wizarding community to name your child Harry, and as a result, there were lots of wizards a few years younger than he named Harry. In fact, naming male children Harry had become so popular that it had even spilled over into the Muggle community, so it was not so far fetched that you might meet a 'Harry Potter' that was not the real deal.

But this Harry was the real deal, and seven years of private magical study and a lot of soul searching later, he was standing in his kitchen, feeling the tale-tale presence of another wizard approaching his home. He could feel the presence; it was definitely near his house, just on the outside of his wards that extended to edge of the yard. At this moment, several things quickly fell into place in Harry's mind. He might have been a web designer for the past seven years, but seven years of figuring out mysteries surrounding his ties to Voldemort and three years as an Auror are not so easily lost.

Amy's boyfriend George was a wizard. It would explain a lot. Why he went to a private school, why Amy was so excited about him turning seventeen, and even why Amy herself had made several cheeky comments to Harry over the last few weeks about how George just 'magically' popped in from time to time to take her out on a date. Harry heard the doorbell ring and Amy yell that she was going to get it. He raised an eyebrow for a minute towards the direction of the front door from his spot at the kitchen stove. This was going to be interesting.

After quickly waving his hand in front of his forehead, wandlessly activating a glamour charm, Harry made his way towards the foyer.

"Well, you must be George." Harry stated as he rounded the corner and walked up to the two teenagers who had just entered the foyer. George was a tall, brown haired boy with a medium build, dressed in a polo shirt and khaki pants. Harry held out his hand to the boy, who gave him a nervous smile.

"Amy has told me a lot about you, so it's nice to finally put a face with a name." Harry continued with a smile, shaking the boy's hand. "I'm Harry by the way, and whatever Amy has told you, I deny it." Harry said with a chuckle. He was definitely a wizard, and although he wore Muggle clothing and was accustomed to Muggles in general, Harry could tell for certain as soon as he had approached the two in the hallway.

"It's nice to meet you, Harry." George said, giving a nervous chuckle to Harry's joke. Harry caught the young man flick his eyes towards his forehead. Amy must have told George his full name sometime in the past, but he seemed fooled by Harry's glamour. "Amy never told me you were from England." George continued, seeming to calm down a little as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Well, you know, I don't really think about that when I talk about Harry. He's been here for the past seven years, and I guess I'm just used to his accent." Said Amy, joining their conversation.

* * *

It was now after dinner, and Amy, Mark, and George had retired to the living room while Harry was clearing the table and washing dishes. George was a good kid, and to his credit, even Amy's little brother, usually the quiet one seemed to like him. Harry could definitely tell that George had either been around Muggles a whole lot when he was a kid or that he was Muggle-born because of the ease he had not only carrying on a conversation with 'all Muggles' and the fact that he rarely slipped into using magical terms. He actually used the term 'Muggle' once, but when Harry asked him what he had said, he played it off as the way people at his school referred to those who did not go there. Amy or Mark didn't seem phased by what he had said, so Harry had a good inkling that they knew about George's special abilities.

It was certainly unusual for Harry. He had not been in prolonged contact with any other wizards much during his seven year absence from the magical world, and it caused a range of emotions to stir in him. Many memories good and bad had also come to the surface. Harry wasn't sure he liked it or disliked it at the moment.

Harry finished the dishes and made his way towards the living room. He could hear the teens in the living room laughing about something, and George seemed to be the one entertaining them.

"_Accio Vase!" _Harry heard uttered quietly from just beyond the door as he approached. The phrase seemed to cause tremendous amounts of laughter and even some clapping from the other two occupants of the room. Harry stopped dead. The boy was certainly courageous to be doing magic in front of two Muggles in a person's house who, for all he knew, was also a Muggle. At this point, he had a few options: he could go in there and act as if nothing had happened. Second, he could go in and yank George to the side and give him a talking to about 'how dangerous and stupid doing magic in front of Muggles is', or he could just not go in there. Harry did not like any of them. First, he wanted to see what the boy could and would do in front of his girlfriend and her brother; second, Hermione was the one who would give speeches, not him. Harry reached a conclusion, and with a swift motion, he brought his hand up even with his face and gave a crisp snap of his fingers. The effect was the immediate feeling of cold creeping from the top of his head, down his back and around his body.

Harry quietly stepped out from the behind the doorway, entering into the living room and taking up a position near the door, so he could watch. Across from him on the couch sat Amy and George wand in hand, and to his right in an armchair was Mark. Amy was smiling and giggling. Mark was looking in awe, and George had a big, satisfied smile plastered on his face.

"Do something else!" Mark said excitedly. George gave a little laugh. Amy smiled at her boyfriend, urging him to do so as well.

"Well, I don't know, I probably shouldn't be doing this, at least not here anyway." Amy and Mark gave two 'awwws' and George smiled again.

"Ok, Ok…let's see…alright, I know." George then gave a smile to the two, raised his hand and dropped the vase, letting it shatter upon impact with the floor. Amy's eyes got big, and Mark looked horrified.

"What did you do that for!" She asked him.

"Just watch." George said, smiling at her and Mark. _"Reparo!"_ George stated, flicking his wand towards the center of the shattered pieces of ceramic. The two watched in awe as the vase instantly repaired itself. As soon as it was over, the two burst into laughter and applause. Harry smiled. The scene reminded him of his first year at Hogwarts, everything so new and so wonderful. He stood there for nearly thirty minutes, remembering and smiling.

Those were great times. He had first met Ron and Hermione. He got to leave his aunt and uncle for the first time, and he found out about an amazing, new world where anything was possible. Over the years however, magic had lost its appeal, somewhat. Sometimes, with all the fighting and death, he forgot how wonderful magic could be. It really did have the ability to create joy and do amazing, wonderful things. Sometimes, he forgot that, dwelled on the past too much. He remembered the pain it had caused, the death and suffering. Harry had put seven years between him and all of that, trying to sort out his feelings, learning about himself, and learning to live without war. Watching these young people clapping and laughing, he could finally see it again, the joy, amazement and wonderment that magic could cause, even to a wizard as powerful and wise as himself. As he stood there, watching the three, Harry Potter made an important decision. One that might be painful, one that would cause lots of bad memories to resurface, but one he felt would ultimately allow him to move on with his life. Unknown to him, a familiar shining twinkle appeared in his eyes.

* * *

To Be Continued...

End Notes

_Percutio –Latin: to__ strike hard, pierce, transfix / shock, also seen as '__percussum'._

_Sentio Amor – Incantation for "Sentio Idoneus per Amor"– Latin: To Judge Worthy with Love_

I get my Latin translations from an online translator, so if they are wrong, let me know.


	2. Harry the Wizard

I'm not sure where my Beta Reader (a fine chap by the way, known as daywalkr82) is, I sent this chapter to him about five day's ago and I have not heard back...he might be on vacation though, and if that's the case I can't hardly blame him. In any case, I'll repost when he gets corrections back to me, so until thin please disregard all my awful misspellings and dropped words.

I'd like to thank everyone for their fine reviews from last chapter and do so hope you'll like the rest of my tale as it unfolds. It may take a while, like I said, work does not stop just so I can write.

**

* * *

** **Chapter Two Harry the Wizard**

"So George, we talked earlier about school and all, have you any idea what you'd like to do once you graduate?" Harry asked from the comfortable armchair he occupied in his living room. A little while earlier, after the kids had calmed down a bit, Harry had slipped back out of the room and removed the disillusionment charm he had on himself. Once done he had re-entered, claiming to have just finished all his cleaning. The three teens acted as if they had just been talking.

"Well sir, depending on what I got on my exams from this past year, I'd like to become a special type of police officer." George replied a little cryptically, giving a glace towards Amy, who smiled.

"That sounds interesting." Harry replied. "What kind of 'special police officer' will you be?" He pressed further.

"Well you see it's kind of like a special detective, they are trained like FBI agents and can go undercover or do SWAT team type stuff. Not all police departments have them, but they are called Aurors." He replied with a slight grin towards Amy, who giggled. Obviously they thought they were pulling one over on Harry, and were banking on him being oblivious to magic and magical society like most muggles (and most wizards were to muggle society). Harry just gave a slight smile and took it in stride.

"Hmmm….sounds like it will be interesting. It seems to require a lot of special training like the FBI and SWAT." Harry said, adopting an innocent, but interested look onto his face. George grinned and nodded.

* * *

Harry stood in the entrance to the great white chamber, its round walls shown with a glowing ethereal light, and the high domed ceiling glittered with blue and white, mimicking a bright sunny day. On the floor of the great chamber was a star in the center, around it an image of the night sky, and on the outer ring were figures that looked like every magical creature known to exist, and some Harry had never even seen until he had first come here. Around the outer edge of the room sat 68 gilded chairs which were upholstered all in the same regal blue; directly across from the door was a higher chair, obviously the 'leaders'. Along the shining white walls behind the chairs, hanging from the ceiling behind each were long pointed banners each a different pattern or color with a variety of symbols emblazoned on them. This was the Elders chamber, and despite having been here many times before it took Harry's breath away every time he entered.

There were a number of wizards and magical creatures milling about. Each one of them was an elder, and in the past four years Harry had met every one of the 68. The majority of Elders were wizards or witches, about half of the council actually, and the other half was made up of a number of other magical creatures including: goblins, elves, one centaur, veela, one werewolf, and some that Harry could not precisely remember what they were. The point was they were powerful, good, magical creatures and wizards; otherwise they would not be here. Harry had some things on his mind, though, so he began to cross the room towards the seat just left of the speaker's chair. Behind the seat was a long crimson banner, emblazoned on which were a mighty silver stag inlayed over a great golden phoenix. This was Harry's own seat.

Along the way he said 'hi' to several of the elders milling about in conversation; however he never slowed his progress until he neared the seat. In the seat immediately to the left of his sat a man with a long beard and head of pale red hair, behind which sat a smiling face that held bright blue eyes shielded behind a set clear half moon spectacles that nearly looked like they would fall of the end of his nose. He wore robes of pale silver, embroidered with an array of moon and star symbols, and looked perfectly content to be sitting by himself waiting.

"Good afternoon, Harry!" The man greeted Harry as he approached. Harry smiled, and grinned as he replied.

"Good afternoon to you as well, Albus." Professor Dumbledore stood up and shook Harry's hand as they greeted, and then returned to his seat. Harry took his own seat.

"You've come early today; you usually like to show up just in time for the proceedings." Dumbledore commented as Harry settled himself.

"Well…there were a few things I wanted to discuss with you before everything started. I didn't know if we would have time afterwards because of my other meeting, and then I have to be back when the kids get in, you know." Harry replied, his face concerned, but not lined with the gravity it hade been when he had first come to this place four years ago.

"You know you can talk to me anytime, sleep and time don't really matter much to the dead." Dumbledore smiled and chuckled, and Harry grinned back at him.

"Well they may not matter much to you, but I still have to deal with them"

"Too true….now; tell me what is on your mind." Dumbledore replied with a grin, turning towards their business.

"Well, I guess there is no beating around the bush. I told you last time, I had that mounting feeling again, and now I know. It's time." Harry said with a sigh, he looked down in his hands in his lap. Dumbledore couldn't help but think how old such a young man looked, but it was understandable…with all the man had been though as a boy.

"So it is. Why do you worry though? You said last time we spoke, that you knew it was coming."

"Yes, I know, but…" Harry paused and gave a week grin to the man that he considered his surrogate grandfather.

"I'm afraid." He simply stated. "…I know it's silly. I owl to Ron and Hermione once in a while, and they keep me pretty well updated…I just don't know though. I guess I just hope it's not like it was when I left."

"Well, Harry, I can't assure you of everything. It may be hard at times, some things may have not changed since you left, but others have. You have made this old man proud, Harry; you have dealt with you demons…its time to return home." Dumbledore smiled at this, a far off look coming to his eyes, as if fondly remembering things. Harry supposed that may be what he was doing; he gave a small smile himself.

"Yes…home…that will be nice." Harry said wistfully. Returning to the only home he had ever known would be nice, it would be very nice to see Hogwarts again.

"Now, you said you have some other business?" Dumbledore asked, shaking himself from his revere and resumed their conversations. Harry sat back again.

"Yes. I got the message on this terms meeting topic, and I just wanted to know your thoughts before the council starts discussing it." Harry stated matter of factly.

"The anointment…yes. I thought you might want to talk about that. You know how great an honor it is, only done every few years, you remember the last one, just after you ascended; and I dare say you might have been a little lost and overwhelmed during it all. You really don't have the vantage point we do, so I'm assuming you don't have any nominees?" Harry shook his head 'no' confirming he had no nominees he wished to have the honor.

"Nor do I, or many others; there are usually only a few nominated each time. But I supposed you've heard this all before, haven't you?" Harry nodded again in conformation.

"You know Merlin asked me to tell you his nomination." Dumbledore said quietly, Harry just looked at him confused.

"Why would he ask you to tell me?" Harry asked, a bit perplexed at why Merlin would ask Dumbledore instead of telling Harry himself.

"That has to do with who he is nominating. He just thought it might be better coming from me is all, since I'm closer to the family." Harry nodded, and Dumbledore took the signal to continue. "He will be nominating Ron and Hermione's child." Harry was a bit shocked at first, this was a great honor, and his very own friends were being considered for it.

"That is a bit of a shock…though I can see why he would want to do so. She and Ron will raise a bright one." Dumbledore smiled and shrugged a bit. Harry was certainly right. If any couple were to produce another 'brightest witch (or wizard) of the age' it would be Hermione and Ron Weasley.

The room began to fill as Elders continued entering and many began taking their seats. Harry and Dumbledore soon spotted a tall brown haired wizard walking towards them. As the man approached you could tell he held himself with a sort of regal-ness, a power that emanated from him. He has sparkling blue eyes and a face that, while physically looking young, spoke of countless unageing years. His face was clean shaven, and he wore dark blue robes embroidered with a twisting silver vine pattern. This was the councils head, their leader. This was the ageless Merlin.

"Albus, Harry, It's good to see you both." He stated in his mild, calming voice as he approached.

* * *

"Elder Potter, you have been unusually absent in this discussion. I think the council would benefit from your insight into the matter, you might be able to clarify some of the arguments for and against the anointment of the Weasley child." Merlin addressed Harry. The elders had been discussing each nominee for anointment for the last two hours and had finally settled on two candidates. One was an infant boy from America, and the other was Hermione and Ron's yet to be born child. Harry slowly nodded his head, collecting his thoughts while the other elders surrounding the room murmured.

"As many of you well know Ron and Hermione Weasley are very close friends of mine. Due to that fact I have been rather reluctant to speak on one side or another, however, if I must speak on the qualifications of the Childs parents I will only say this: Ron and Hermione Weasley are my friends, and they are my family. They both have shown me immeasurable kindness and love since I met them during my first year at Hogwarts, and they are the reason I was able to vanquish Voldemort. If anyone can raise a child with the love and support it needs, and teach it right from wrong; those two will be able to do it." Harry nodded his head at the others resolutely once he was done and murmurs once again enveloped the room.

"Well put Harry." Dumbledore nodded from his chair. Merlin agreed, giving Harry an approving look and nodding at well.

* * *

To say Harry Potter was a powerful wizard would be akin saying the ocean had a lot of water in it – an immense understatement. This was the main reason Harry now found himself entering a familiar room surrounded by five other elders. Three, including himself, were wizards, two of them were witches, and the last was a short, but stoutly built goblin. Now usually at room full of wizards, witches, and a goblin all chatting about something or another was not a strange occurrence (at least in the Wizarding world); but that would be until you knew who these six beings were. The tall wizard sitting in a navy blue chair in front of the fireplace, looking serine, was of course Merlin. Off to one side were a witch, a wizard and the goblin talking animatedly. The witch was Circe, an attractively built Greek sorceress from the ancient world, the wizard was Godric Gryffindor himself, and the goblin was Gornack, as in Gornack Gringott, the powerful goblin that founded Gringotts bank. Beside Harry, giving him a look from a seated position in the chair she was occupying was the last member of this council was Cliodna, a witch who was once worshiped as the Irish goddess of beauty.

"Well look who decided to pop in for a visit." Cliodna sarcastically commented to Harry as he plopped down in an armchair beside her.

"Yes, yes, I know, Clio, I haven't been 'round lately." Harry responded, rolling his eyes, but flashing her one of his best smiles. She gave him a giggle and leaned over giving Harry a peck on the cheek and a small hug in greeting. Harry couldn't help but think she lived up to her status as 'a goddess of beauty'. She had long flowing flame red hair, skin that was like ivory, smooth and silky, and large bright green eyes that shown with an inner light….and…other assets. Maybe it was Harry's weakness for redheads, but in many ways Clio reminded him of Ginny Weasley, except for the green eyes….Ginny. The one person he tried his best not to think about anymore, and try as he might, it never worked.

"Well it's good to see our youngest again." Merlin spoke from his chair across from them, giving Harry a grin. Merlin took great joy in reminding Harry of the fact that he was youngest person on the council, and the youngest amongst this group as well. .

"Well now that everyone is here why don't we start our meeting? I know Harry has to be back in an hour or two to meet his young house guests, so let's not keep him waiting." Merlin continued, getting everyone's attention and motioning towards the armchairs that were located on the edge of the room. Every one took their seat, waiting patently for Harry to speak.

* * *

Harry had been sitting up in bed reading by the lamp at his bedside table. It was around one in the morning and everyone in the house should have been in bed….the key word was should. Harry could feel the presence again. It had been getting stronger for the last few minutes as he had sat there reading, and while Harry was certainly not Amy's father he could not let his young friend get away with this while her parents were away. While Harry knew that George was a perfectly honorable young man, he was still a teenager…and teenagers sometimes did stupid things driven by hormones. So with a sigh he slipped out of bed, put his robe on over his blue flannel pajamas and made his way down the hall. 

"Geoooorge….giggle…shh….Harry's asleep, he won't know you're here."

"Amy….quit that….ok…don't quit that." Harry heard the giggling and shuffling before he even got to the door. If they thought they were being quiet they were sorely mistaken. He pulled his lips tight, giving a sort of rueful smile at what he had to do next. He knew if it had been him on the other side of the door he would have been mortified, but at least he wasn't her father, so George had some chance of living. He let out a breath and gave a firm, but quiet knock on the door.

"Amy, is everything alright?" Harry asked trying to sound innocent, but smirking at the fact he had caught them. Everything on the other side suddenly stopped, he could hear hurried whispers and shuffling.

"Everything is fine Harry….just a minute." Amy called from behind the closed door. Harry grinned…they knew they were busted…they just didn't know how bad Harry heard a 'crack' from behind the door in Amy's room and Amy quietly opened the door two seconds later.

"Harry…sorry, I didn't wake you did I?" She said with an innocent smile. Harry leaned himself on the door jamb, and folded his arms in front of him and glared down at his young friend. With another 'crack' George fell with a thump onto the floor behind them, his attempt at disapparating foiled.

"Busted Kiddo." Harry said raising an eyebrow as Amy turned around, mouth open, to see her boyfriend lying in a heap on the floor. She turned her head looking between the two men.

"I…I…he was….ahh…." She started to stammer not sure how to explain this. Harry broke out into a smirk a second later and crossed the room to help the confused young man up, who was still lying on the floor looking between his girlfriend and Harry.

"Well George, it seems you've met my anti-apparition wards." Harry said as he pulled George from the floor. Things seemed to click for George, and his eyes widened as he jerked his head to look at Harry. Harry knew what he looked like, but it was time they knew the truth. He had taken out his contacts before bed and was now wearing a pair of thin black wire rimmed, rectangular framed glasses, and also had taken the glamour off of his scar. Any wizard in their right mind would recognize him.

"Your….your….." George stammered, went pale, seemed to lose his voice and footing and started falling. Harry caught him under the arms, keeping the young man upright.

"Wait a minute…just wait a minute." Amy said looking at their exchange, and putting two and two together. "…anti-apparition ward…Are you a wizard!"

"In answer to both questions, Yes." Said Harry. George completely fainted.

* * *

"Well now, here we go." Harry huffed as he placed George down, sitting on the couch in the living room. Amy was looking confused and angry with her arms folded in front of her sitting in one of the wingback chairs next to the couch. Once Harry had positioned George, he took the other one on the other side. Harry had told her a few minutes earlier to hold all her questions until they could get George downstairs on the couch and awake again, and she didn't seem too happy about it. 

"Now…why don't I wake up George here and we'll get all this sorted." Amy nodded. Harry extended his hand toward George and gave a loud snap with his fingers, and immediately the young man's eyes began to flutter open. George rolled his head as he opened his eyes again, groaning, he focused on Amy.

"Amy? You wouldn't believe it, I had the strangest dream. I thought I met Harry Potter…not the one you know but the 'real' one." The angry look on Amy's face seemed to slide away, replaced by a look of wide eyed confusion.

"It wasn't a dream George." Harry said from his chair. George whipped his head around towards Harry and stared at him wide eyed, becoming a little paler once again, however not fainting this time. Harry could see his eyes flick up to his scar and study it for a minute, then down his face to his glasses hidden eyes. Amy had returned to her angry stare and refocused her attention back on Harry.

"So what is all this about you being a wizard…and why didn't you tell me?" Amy began angrily towards her friend; she felt slighted that she had not been included on his secret before. Harry shifted his attention to her, and frowned. She was angry, but also trying to throw him off at the same time, but she wouldn't be getting off the hook that easily.

"We will talk about that in a minute. What I want to know is why George was in your room at this hour without my knowledge?" Amy and George immediately both looked ashamed, and seemed to find the floor interesting. Harry continued. "I don't take very kindly toward the two of you breaking rules set by both of your parents as well as me while you are staying in my house." Harry paused to think for a moment before he went on (which also had the additional benefit of making the two teens sweat a little bit more).

"Here's what's going to happen: first, no dates and no outings for the remainder of your visit with me. Second, when George is visiting you will be supervised by either myself or Mark while you are here. And finally, both of you will be helping out doing chores around this house and yard for the next two weeks, and, George…no magic. Now, the good news is this time I'm not going to tell either of your parents, however if I catch so much as one toe out of line I will pick up the phone and tell them. Understood?" Both seemed relived by the fact that Harry was not going to tell their parents and nodded, but still did not make eye contact with him.

Now, before any of you go yelling, Harry had thought he should tell their parents because it was for their own good, however he knew everyone made mistakes, and sometimes teens just needed a good reminder. Harry also wanted them to trust him, and if either teen felt that Harry would go to their parents as soon as they told him anything in confidence than not only would he not be a very good friend, he would also be someone they could not trust when they needed a confidant.

"Now, to answer you're other questions." Harry let out a long sigh…this might be a long night. "I am a wizard; and yes George; I am 'The Harry Potter." He held up his hand towards George to stop the barrage of questions from the young man for the time being and continued addressing Amy.

"As to why I didn't tell you, can you honestly think that you would have believed I was a wizard had I just sat down one day and said 'Hey, did you guys know I am a wizard?'…you would have thought me loony. Besides, I rather like not having to deal with questions about magic and wizards on a day to day basis." Harry grinned and gave a chuckle at the thought, and the act seemed to ease the tension in the room because both Amy and George smiled. After a moment of thought, Amy broke in.

"Well you must not be a very good wizard. I've never seen you do any magic, and you don't carry one of those wand thingies' like George does." Amy finished with a proud smirk and look towards George. Harry smiled and chuckled, and the small smile George was wearing slid off his face and paled again.

"Amy…you shouldn't have said that. This is Harry Potter….'The Harry Potter'…." George whispered to her nervously, glancing at Harry afraid the man would get angry.

"What are you talking about George….it's just Harry; I've known him for seven years." Amy replied giving a confused look towards her boyfriend and back at Harry, who sighed.

"You don't know what I would have given to hear that when I was your age. Amy, in the Wizarding world I am one of the most famous people you could ever meet. I would wager that just about every wizard alive knows who I am." Amy looked at Harry and blinked, wide eyed and confused; she turned and looked at George who nodded in conformation to her, and then back to Harry. Despite his apparent fame he did not look too happy about it, she thought.

"So what exactly are you famous for?" Amy asked, trying her best to sift through her memories of the last seven years trying to find clues as to Harry being a wizard, and what he might be famous for.

"Well….several things actually." Harry said, pausing to sort out what he should tell her and what he should keep to himself. While most of his story was known to the world several parts were not, however as much as he wanted to he could not leave out the part about how he had actually killed Voldemort and many Death Eaters…George would fill her in if he skirted around that topic.

"The first thing I am famous for is my scar. You and Mark have asked about it several times, and I usually just change the subject or distract you, however the truth is not nearly as good as Mark speculates." Harry took a deep breath and continued, despite the years and as many times as he had explained it, despite the fact that he had dealt and come to terms with all that had happened in his life he still did not like talking about some things.

"You see about the time I was born there was a war going on between wizards. A dark wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort had risen to power and he and his followers were trying to rid the Wizarding world of people they thought were unfit to practice magic. My parents were some of the people fighting the evil wizard and eventually Lord Voldemort discovered my family's whereabouts and came to kill us. That night both my parents died to protect me, but when Voldemort tired to kill me using a curse it backfired and because my mother had died trying to save me her love protected me from his curse. When the curse backfired it destroyed the Dark Lord's body and he lost power for a time. That is what my scar is from; it is where Lord Voldemort tried to curse me. Later I would learn that this scar also connected me to the monster, allowing each of us to sense each other and to invade each others minds. It also gave me some of his abilities. After that day I was known as 'the boy who lived', because I was the only person known to have survived once Lord Voldemort decided to kill them." Harry finished and let the explanation hang in the air a moment, Amy needed to process it and it was getting late. He figured they could stop here for the moment and let the explanation continue again tomorrow. Mark could be present then as well and he deserved to know as much as his sister did. Amy herself seemed to be oscillating between ashamed looks for her questions and comments the other day to wide-eyed wonder towards Harry.

"It's getting late you two, and while I know you are particularly eager to find out more about me and all I think it's time we all went to bed. We can continue this discussion tomorrow afternoon after everyone has had some sleep. I think Mark should also join us, since he knows about wizards already as well. Why don't you show up for lunch tomorrow, George, then we can take it from there." Harry's tone was such that it seemed he did not want any more arguments at the moment, and that they would do well to comply. Harry then walked them to the foyer where he left the two teenagers to say their goodbyes in peace; however he paused just beyond the kitchen doorway, where he could hear their hushed conversation.

"Amy…you shouldn't have said that about Harry not being a very good wizard." George began plaintively.

"Alright George I get the point, he's famous, but that doesn't man he's very good at magic…"

"Amy! He's not just famous..." George continued, and then lowered his voice enough that Harry could barely hear it. "…he's the most powerful wizard in the world."

* * *

The next day dawned bright and sunny, and Harry Potter was up with the dawn, sitting in his study. He was trying to figure out what to say to his two young friends. Now that the word was out, not doubt they would have many questions, even some that he did not feel comfortable answering. Harry also had a lot else on his mind as well. With his return to the Wizarding world soon, his move back to England, and his return to Hogwarts he had a lot to do. 

After he had first sent his acceptance letter back to McGonagall he had thought briefly about writing Ron and Hermione, however the thought occurred to him that he might just like to surprise them upon his arrival. It would be good, their baby was due soon and with the arrival of Harry he thought it might make a pleasant surprise for his friends. After all they had been hoping he would return for the baby's christening so he become its godfather. The one hitch in his plan, however, was Ginny. Oh how he missed her….but she didn't miss him. Not after all that had happened. Ron and Hermione had kept him somewhat updated of Ginny's life, not nearly in as much detail as he had secretly wanted, but they kept him abreast of general things…and one of those general 'things' was that Ginny was now working at Hogwarts as the Transfiguration Professor, and had been for the last few years. Harry figured that may just be something he would have to deal with when he came to it; there was no use in fretting about it now.

Around noon George showed up for lunch as he had been asked, and once everyone was fed and settled Harry sent then on into the living room to wait for him for a moment. After a few moments he joined them, and in his hands were two items. The first he held was his familiar Holly wand, which of course none of the children had seen before, and in the other he held a long slender shallow black box, on the top of which were carved intricate silver runes.

"Well now…I believe we can start moving on since we got Mark up to speed at lunch and all." Harry said as he sat himself down in one of the wingback chairs in the living room while Amy and George were on the couch and Mark was seated in the other wingback chairs.

"Since you asked yesterday, Amy, why I don't carry my wand around, I thought I might bring it out to show you that in fact I do have a wand and do use it from time to time." Harry said with a grin holding up his wand for them to see, he then gave it a swish towards the three of them which sprayed a fine mist of water. Amy cried 'hey', and covered her face, while mark laughed at the display, and George looked in awe that he was getting to see Harry Potter himself do magic. Harry just grinned, and then continued with a chuckle.

"Now the reason I don't carry a wand around much anymore is because I can do most of the magic I need on a day to day basis without it…that is I can do magic wandlessly." George looked shocked, but it didn't seem to faze Amy or Mark, which wasn't a surprise.

"Amy, that's an enormous feat, only the most powerful wizards can do wandless magic, and even they can only do simple spells without a wand." George whispered, noting her 'nonplussed' look. Amy seemed to understand and blushed slightly, and mumbled a 'sorry for that comment yesterday' towards Harry, who just laughed.

"No harm done Amy...now lets continue, this is a long story and it will probably take most of the afternoon to relate." Harry shifted in his seat and looked thoughtful for a moment, the smile that was one his features only a moment before it faded to a slight frown and the sparkle that his eyes had recently seemed to acquire faded a bit as well.

"Some of this is hard for me to talk about. In the last seven years that you have known me I have learned to put much of the past behind me, and it has taken a lot of time for me to be comfortable sharing some of this with you. I want you all to understand that much of what I tell you may sound like a great unbelievable and wonderful adventure. Like a movie or good book perhaps, but the reality of it is that my life before these last seven years was not easy. I told you earlier that I am the most famous wizard alive today, but I have never enjoyed being a famous, and I take no joy whatsoever in the things I am famous for." Harry gave another sigh, and look down towards the black box in his lap, running a hand across its surface; his face took on a dark look and his frown deepened a bit.

"After my parents died I was sent to live with my mother's sister and her husband; my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, along with their son, Dudley Dursley. The Dursleys, you see, were my only living blood relatives, and while they provided me with a place to stay and provided for my living needs they did not believe I should know about magic, or the magical world, so until I was eleven years old I had no idea that I was a wizard or how my parents actually died. However when I turned eleven I received an invitation to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was then that I learned how my parents died and who killed them, and about the Wizarding world in general. At that point I didn't know much at all about magic, Lord Voldemort, my parents…or anything really. It was all new and wonderful." Harry smiled at the memory and paused for a moment, letting everything sink in with his young friends.

"That first year was wonderful and exciting. I learned about the magical world, did magic myself for the first time, and met my two very best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I also got to join our house quidditch team that year and found out I was a natural player. Have you told them about quidditch George?" Harry asked, pausing and receiving a nod from the young man.

"Smashing game, it's even more fun that playing football…or what you Americans call soccer. That year wasn't all good though, I had my first encounter with what was left of Lord Voldemort when he attached himself to our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, professor Quirrell. He tried to get to the Sorcerer's Stone, a powerful magical object that produced the elixir of life, which would have let Voldemort live forever, as well as regain his body. In the end Ron, Hermione and I found out what he was up to and defeated him, but that wasn't the last we would see of Voldemort. The next year came along and I returned to school after a long and boring summer with the Dursleys. Once again the year started wonderfully, however very soon after we returned a monster was released in the school… "

Harry continued telling them about his years at Hogwarts for most of the afternoon. His stories got darker as the years went on and he tended to leave the worst parts out, however Amy, George, and Mark seemed to understand the seriousness of it all. Harry had to pause a lot after his explanation of the Tri-Wizard tournament, collecting his thoughts on just what to tell them, and what to leave out. He found it hard to convey just how horrible things had come for the Wizarding world during his fifth and sixth years at Hogwarts.

"…once we had finished with Bill and Fleur's wedding it was time to set out on our quest. The next year was hard, and brutal. All three of us, Ron, Hermione and I took part in many battles and spent a lot of time training and researching. Each day seemed worse than the next, entire villages and towns were wiped from the earth by Voldemort's Death Eaters and Dark Army. Each day we would see entire families were found dead. When I first encountered Death Eaters I always thought that they, along with the dark creatures that supported him were Voldemort's only supporters, but during that year we found out that the Death Eaters we had all fought were just the tip of the iceberg. Voldemort's Death Eaters were his most trusted servants, his inner circle if you will, each of them served as the leaders or 'generals' for the rest of his servants that called themselves the Dark Army. You see during most of the war we had focused on just what was happening around us in England, only during that summer when we were training and gathering information, did we realize how far his influence had spread. All around the world there had been attacks and battles, thousands, upon thousands died at the hand of Voldemort and his servants. The final battle came on October 3rd of that year; we were finally prepared to face him. The entire Order of the Phoenix and many of my friends joined us on a desolate moor in the north of Great Britain; and we fought for our lives. Many good people died that day, but in the end we won. We confronted the dark lord himself in the entry hall to the old mansion he had set up his base there on the moor; in the end I destroyed him." Harry finished quietly, a dark and troubled look struck across his face.

To Amy he now looked much older than his twenty-seven years, his mouth pulled back into a well worn frown and the tortured depths of his emerald green eyes; his lightning bolt shaped scar offset against his forehead. She wondered how much he had left out of his explanation, what other horrors Harry had seen or been tortured with that he had not been willing to share with them…it was all so unimaginable. George seemed to confirm most of it, however, adding here and there that he had read about this or that in some book about Harry, his life, and/or the war.

"….um…what do you mean when you say you 'destroyed him'?" Amy asked in a whisper, fearing the answer she knew was probably coming.

"I killed him…that was my destiny…that was what I was prophesized to do. In the end the prophecy did not matter, it was my choice, and I chose to end the suffering and death caused by that monster."

Amy and Mark looked at him with wide eyes, seeing their friend in a new light. Harry couldn't blame them, they had known him for seven years and now they learn that he had killed another human before, it was a sobering thing…and a terrifying thing to many, even if it had been for the good of the world. In truth Harry had killed before even that day on the moor, killing Death Eaters to save his friends and loved ones during battle, and he had done so after that day. Hunting down every last Death Eater that had escaped and ensuring either that they went to Azkaban or to the grave. He would leave those parts and the rest out…they need not know the full truth about the troubled three years that followed that final battle and why he had left the Wizarding world seven years earlier.

"Three years after that battle I ended up here in West Pines and chose to leave the Wizarding world for a time. That's when I met you two and your mum and dad, and I've been here ever since." Harry finished and they sat for a while in silence letting it all soak in. George seemed the first to recover, nobody really knew what to say, but he thought he would ask what the entire Wizarding world had wanted to know for the last seven years.

"Are you going to return...to the Wizarding world I mean?" George asked tentatively, prepared for Harry to get angry or offended.

"Yes." Harry answered; a passive look coming to his face…the he smiled a slight bit. George let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He didn't really want to raise the powerful wizard's ire again…what with the stunt he and Amy ha pulled the night before.

"Actually very soon, my friends Ron and Hermione are having a baby, and I'm to be the godfather." Harry continued proudly, his slight smile breaking into a complete grin. Amy and Mark suddenly looked sad while George looked pleased; Harry gave them a puzzled look.

"Does that mean your leaving us?" Amy asked after a moment…Harry sighed and understood. His young friends did not want him to leave.

"Yes, unfortunately during this summer I will be moving back to England. I've accepted the position at Hogwarts School as Professor of Defense against the Dark Arts. Don't you two worry though; since I'm a wizard visiting won't be a big problem as I can just apparate over every now and then." He tired reassuring them with a smile, however they still seemed subdued. So Harry decided to change the subject.

"So George, you were telling me the other day of your aspiration to become an Auror. Well now that you know who I really am, what do you think?" Harry said turning his attention to the other young wizard in their mists.

"Well, Sir, I still very much want to become an Auror…though I don't know about fighting another Voldemort. I guess it just all depends on what my NEWT scores come back as in a few weeks. Then if all goes well I'll start Auror training near the end of summer." George replied, lighting up at the fact that Harry Potter himself was taking an interest in him.

As an aspiring Auror he had been dramatically influenced by Harry's deeds, to be honest this was a dream come true for the young wizard. Harry Potter was in many ways his idol, and he had studied any and all information about the Wizard he could get his hands on. The books, history papers, and interviews he had seen and read, all made it sound like a fairy tale: a young man rising up to defeat evil for the good of all and in the in the name of right. Hearing about his life strait from the source…from Harry Potter himself was a bitter sweet experience. He was truly awed to be in the presence of one the greatest wizards of all time, but it was sobering to hear about the true experience of his life…how hard it had been…how painful. Harry had left out a couple parts that were publicly known to wizards: How the public had treated him after he had warned of the return of 'he-who-must-not-be-named', and how he had been tortured with the Cruciatus Curse at the Battle of Privet Drive. George knew he must have done so for the benefit of tempering things for Mark and Amy who were just now learning about Harry's past.

"Yes…I can understand not wanting to fight another old 'Voldy'." Harry said with a chuckle. Then picked up the long black box in his lap again, examining it surface again before continuing.

"Now George…I brought this in here with me because as an aspiring Auror, I thought you might find this interesting. What I'm about to show you has not been seen by anybody other than myself in ten years, and is still very dangerous. So please look, but don't touch." Harry said holding up the box for them to see. Running a hand over the surface he mumbled a sing-song incantation that none of them understood. The silver runes on the top of the box glowed white, and a ripple seemed to emanate from the seam around the side of the box, then it lay still and Harry carefully opened it and held it out for them to see. Lying in the box on black formed velvet was a bone white Yew wand, broken into two pieces. George gasped, and Amy and Mark just looked confused.

"Is that what I think it is, is that 'you-know-who's wand?" George stammered, wide eyes looking at Harry. Harry grimaced.

"Yes. It is. The last memory I have from the final battle is picking this up and breaking it. It is all that is left of Voldemort." Harry replied, eyeing the wand himself. They studied the wand for a moment or two more, George seemed very interested, but Amy and Mark, with what they had heard seemed a bit apprehensive about the object which had been the instrument of so much evil. Harry understood their feelings, he did not have the gripping desire to look at the thing for more than a few moments himself, yet sometimes he did take it out and look at it; just to remind himself of everything; the fact that it was really over and there was no chance of the evil man coming back again. Harry closed the box again, and with another mumbled incantation the box was sealed again with a flash of silver light.

"Well….I think that's enough history for now. It's getting late, and we've been talking all afternoon, so why don't we make some dinner and talk about more pleasant subjects? How does that sound?" He asked with a sigh, leaning back, once gain in the chair and surveying his charges. Everyone seemed tired and hungry, not least of all Harry himself.

* * *

"So George, now that were all fed and rested a bit what would you say to a duel?" Harry said with a smirk lined across his face. George looked up from his conversation with Amy to stare at Harry with wide eyes. 

It had been a couple of hours since they had taken a break for dinner. It had been pizza since Harry had been too tired to cook, and during the eating Amy and George had got to discussing his carrier choice again. Amy, who had been very supportive of it, had come to understand just how dangerous it was after hearing about Harry and was now having a small tiff with her boyfriend about the danger while George was holding his ground that 'it was his choice and he knew full well the risks involved'. Harry had noted, with a bit of interest, that George cited that he had been a member of the dueling club at his school before he had graduated and that he had several older friends who were already Aurors for the American Congress of Magic. He decided, after hearing about George's somewhat limited experience dueling only wizards his own age and experience level that maybe it would be fun and a bit enlightening to have a duel themselves. Harry hadn't had a good duel in ages, though he kept in shape with physical and magical training, and George would probably benefit from some more experience. Besides Harry might be able to use the experience to help form his lesson plans for the next year, something he had no clue how to do.

"Waa…..what?" George asked, and dazed shocked.

"I asked if what would think of us two, as in you and I, having a duel. Nothing to hard mind you, just something to test your skills and see if I've still got the old spark. What do you say?" Harry asked again, his smirk still ever present. George just sat for a moment, his mouth hanging open as if Harry had broken something with his question. Amy looked nervous at Harry's request but, like most girlfriends, did not like his mouth hanging open like that and elbowed George in the ribs to get him to close his mouth.

"Uhh….uhh…that would be great Mr. Potter." George said finding his voice again.

"Very good, let's go out to the back garden for this, we'll have more room and I'd rather not break anything if I can help it. Oh…and George please just call me Harry." George just nodded in response, still looking in a daze from Harry's invitation to duel.

* * *

"Alright George, the rules for our dual are as follows. First, you may use any magic you want in this dual, no unforgivables, though. I assure you I won't be harmed by anything you can throw. Second, be mindful of your surroundings. I'm going to shield the surrounding area from any errant destruction, but as you may expect some more powerful curses can break the shields, so be careful where your curses land. I'm sure Mark or Amy won't be too happy if you hit them with one." Harry instructed as two got to the backyard, each having their wands in hand. George just managed a nod; however he looked frightened to say the least. Harry smirked and noted to himself that they would have to work on that. If George wanted to be a good Auror he'd have to learn how to at lest hide any fear he had. 

"Alright you two, why don't you stay on the back porch while we dual? You'll get a better view and I can shield the area better." Both Amy and Mark nodded and took a seat on the chairs that occupied the porch. Mark looked excited, as anyone might expect a young boy to be before watching an exiting magical battle, however Amy looked nervous. After hearing a little more about what an Auror actually did and the dangers involved her opinion of the job had dropped dramatically over the last twenty-four hours.

Harry and George took up positions on opposite sides of the yard. Harry then proceeded to drawn and elaborate patter in the air with his wand, emitting a silver whip of light after a few passed he began to draw runes into a circle he had formed in front of him. After a moment of drawing, a wave of silver light passed from the circle outward outlining roughly a rectangular area of the yard before disappearing, indicating that the shield was up and working.

"Aright George we are ready to begin. Show me what you can do!" George nodded, and gulped before brining up his wand in front of his face and bowing. Harry returned his bow from across the yard and both assumed dueling stances. Harry could tell George was nervous, however he seemed to hold himself well enough, at least for this time and he decided to let the young man strike first. George seemed to study him, or be waiting for him to make a move first, before he took the initiative and struck.

"_Stupefy!"_ George yelled and a red jet shot from the end of his wand. Harry didn't even move as the jet collided with the shield he had erected wordlessly, and with the barest flick his wand as he assumed his stance at the outset of the dual. George would have to do better than that if he wanted to win this dual.

Harry took this opportunity to start his offensive, and with a quick flick of his wand he cast two charms, first a tickling charm which George easily deflected with a quick '_Protego'_ shield, however the second charm an '_Expellramus'_, caught him off guard and effectively sent George's wand flying off towards the porch. Both were wordless and nearly motionless, and left George looking befuddled.

"Well, that was quick. Possibly a little quicker than I expected." Harry chuckled, summoning George's wand as he walked towards the young man. George looked ashamed, he knew he could do better than that, but his nerves were getting to him, and he was not used to such quick spells done wordlessly.

"Sorry…I wasn't ready for that quick of a counter." George mumbled, averting his eyes away from Harry as the older man handed his wand back. He glanced at the porch where he saw Mark looking disappointed, and Amy still looking apprehensive. George was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to find Harry grinning his famous lopsided grin at him.

"Now, now, George. I didn't really expect you to last long…honestly; those spells were Auror grade as far as wand movement, and being silent. That was just a test to see where your dueling skills are at, and although it only lasted a moment, I think you we have a fine base on which to start." Harry comforted the young adult standing with him. George just looked back at him confused. Harry just started pacing and talking seriously in front of him.

"Now George, listen up. I think you'll make a fine Auror, but we need to get you prepared to do well on you entrance emanations for the Academy. To do that were going to need to practice, not only dueling, but all forms of magic as they apply to being an Auror. By the end of the summer, I'll bet we can have you ready to breeze through Auror Academy, as well as give fully trained Aurors a run for their money. So what do you say?" Harry said stopping his pacing and looking intently at George.

"What do you mean? You want to train me!" George asked confused and excited at the same time.

"Well, yes! What do you think I've been talking about?" Harry asked chuckling, his eyes sparkling at George. George just looked like he was going to have a coronary.

"I don't know….well, yes. Yes, I'd love to train under you." He stammered out, which made Harry wonder if he was just pushing the boy too hard, three monumental surprises in the past two day's couldn't be good for his heart.

* * *

Harry grumbled indignantly as he sat down to his morning toast. Most of the summer had passed since he had asked George to start training under him, and the young man was coming along nicely. George had mastered everything he had learned in school and was getting better by leaps and bounds at his basic Auror training. He was much quicker and much more decisive in a dual, and while he still had a long way to go before he was good enough to give the best a run for their money he was going to ace his Auror Academy no-sweat. Over the summer Harry had re-discovered the joy of teaching, something he had missed since his days in school when he had taught the DA during Umbrige's year as their Defense teacher; and he was now actually finding himself looking forward to, not only going back to see his friends and Hogwarts itself, but to teaching new students. With George's help and input he had refined is plan of study for the year and each class and had even worked with the young man on a few advanced lessons he thought he might put on for his upper level students. Overall it had been a very productive summer. However it wasn't the summer Harry was unhappy about. 

Today was Harry's Twenty-Eighth birthday, today was July 31st, and while normally people were happy on their birthday Harry was never really one much for his, especially after the war.

"Happy Birthday!" Three voices startled Harry from his brooding as two young adults and one pre-teen bounded in through his back door. George, Amy, and Mark were all three standing on the other side of his table smiling wildly at him, as if they were the cats who ate three proverbial canaries.

Harry just grumbled and shot them all a glare. Not that this was an unusual occurrence.

Since George had started his training he had been at Harry's house, promptly as per their schedule each morning at 9:00 a.m. Now Harry knew why he agreed to that time, since it gave them an early start most mornings however he never quite understood how George, and particularly Amy and Mark could be so prompt and so chipper in the morning. Most mornings he was fine with it, however after having spent so much time with Ron he never knew how some people could always be on time or even be that 'awake' in the morning, when he had set the time he counted on then being late at least some of the time. He usually just sighed and reasoned that is was just in some people to be like Hermione, always on time and always ready. Today however he was not in the best of moods, and cringed as George turned to his girlfriend and her brother.

"You know, I've always wanted to say this to Harry, but I had to wait until today to do it!" He proclaimed excitedly. Harry just grimaced to himself, knowing what was coming.

"Happy Harry Potter Day!" George proclaimed with a grin, his arms thrown wide, above his head.

"Please don't say that." Harry fiercely said to the three, his voice conveying that he didn't want any argument over it. George just looked crestfallen. After the war had ended an international Wizarding Holiday was declared on October 3rd. It was known as Victory day for the forces of good over evil, and many of the wars greatest hero's were remembered on that day, especially Albus Dumbledore and of course Harry Potter. That was the only holiday relating to himself that Harry would even remotely recognize, and he did not like that one very much either. However, over the last ten years many wizards all over the world had taken to celebrating Harry's birthday in remembrance of the 'greatest hero of all' among wizards. Ever since it had been unofficially known as 'Harry Potter Day' and many people was exchange the greeting just as if it were the Christmas holidays or new years.

Despite that fact Harry felt bad about ruining George's birthday greeting for him and was moved to explain himself.

"Look George, it's not that I don't appreciate the sentiment, and thank you all for my Birthday greeting it's just that…. My birthday has never been a very good day for me." Harry started looking slightly agitated, then sad as he continued.

"My birthday has not been a good day in a long time. During the war it was a day that Voldemort took to especially try and hurt me, that was the day of the battle of Privet Drive…and it's not something I like to remember." Harry said in explanation. George apologized for it and Harry cuffed the young man on the shoulder in acceptance as he moved to put his dishes away.

"Like I said, thank you for your greetings for my birthday, though I usually don't like to celebrate it." He smiled thinly at them, breaking the tension somewhat, and they moved to get on with training in the backyard. Sometimes he hated the fact that his past got in his way, but some memories just couldn't be erased, he'd have to deal with them for the rest of his life.

* * *

"Well George, I mean it when I say I'm proud of you. You did really well this summer, and you better do well in the academy! Harry said with a grin, shaking the young man's hand. George smiled back, but looked torn between being sad that his new friend and teacher was leaving, and happy at the complement from the great wizard. 

"Were going to miss you…you better come back and visit!" Amy said, tears streaking down her face as she moved in to embrace Harry. Harry Potter was standing in the middle of the living room of his West Pines house getting ready to leave early on August fourth, just a few days after his birthday. Today was the day he was leaving to go home, back to England and face all that he had left behind. The house was empty, and his trunks and bags had been packed and portkeyd back to Grimmauld Place awaiting him, and now he stood in the bare living room in full, long black with white trim, regal looking wizard's robes saying goodbye to his young friends. He had already said goodbye to Amy and Mark's parents several nights ago, and while they were sad to see their friend go, they understood his need to go back 'home'. He was closer to Amy and Mark however, so he had opted to wait on saying goodbye until now.

"You know I won't miss your birthday, and you better not forget to have George help you send me some Owls." Harry said with a smile as he hugged her back. Harry then turned to mark and shook the boy's hand giving him one of his famous lopsided grin's.

"Now Mark, you take care of your sister, and if George over there does anything you don't think he should you just find an owl and send me a letter." Harry said throwing a grin at George at the same time. Mark laughed and Harry couched down and gave the quite young man a hug.

"Alright guy's wish me luck on my next great adventure. I'll be sure to write and I'll be back for your birthdays!" Harry said with a grin. With a flash of light and a turn on his heal, Harry Potter was gone.


	3. Reunions

Alright a few words from your friendly author.

First, sorry for taking so long to update, myself and my beta-reader have been swamped by work, and other projects. I, myself, am trying to finish up my pilots license, deal with work, a girlfriend who just got back from a month if Vegas (I got to go to work everyday and she would call and complain about missing me. Boo-hoo, such a hard life, right?), and a number of other things…lots to do. Isn't that how it always is though?

Second, I'm going to make the chapters a bit shorter, as per a review request. Sorry about the length of the last chapter, it was loooong…even for me, but I posted it that way anyway because it was already written.

Please drop me a review if you feel so inclined. This chapter is a bit 'boring' on the action front, but all things have their slow moments.

**-----**

**  
Chapter Three Reunions**

With a corresponding flash of light and a slight 'pop' to the one with which he left the United States, Harry Potter arrived in the dingy dark entryway of a house he thought he would never want to see again: Grimmauld Place. Not that he ever had any real burning desire to set foot back in the 'most noble and ancient house of Black' however over the past few years he had often longed for a connection with his friends and family back in England (or at least the people he considered family). Although it had now been many years since Sirius had died in the department of mysteries Harry still missed him dreadfully, and while Sirius had always hated this house Harry had come to have somewhat of a grudging respect for it. Mainly due to the fact that he and Sirius had gotten to know each other the best within its walls over the summer and holiday's he had spent here.

Harry quietly walked into the living room where his luggage and shrunken belongings lay in a neat pile once he had portkeyed them here. The house was deadly quite, dust caked every surface, and the windows were dingy and grimy. He could only sigh looking around at the lonely place. Not that he had expected anybody to greet him, however the building seemed so strange without any of the order members he was accustomed to bustling around. As he was looking a sharp tapping could be heard coming from one of the back windows and no sooner had he turned to go investigate than a bright flash of flame erupted several feet in front of him.

"Well hello Fawkes, I suppose you're getting under Hedwig's feathers again by transporting yourself in here while she has to wait on me eh'?" Harry asked the Phoenix who let out an ethereal trill in response and swooped down to the dingy, moldy sofa to use as a perch. Harry just rolled his eyes at the bird and went to let his owl in. After returning to the room a moment later with his snowy owl friend, Harry began to speculate on what to do about the house.

"Well you two, what do you say to me cleaning this place up a bit so we don't have to sleep in the dirt?" He asked the birds, who just looked at him. Harry imagined that if they had human faces they would have been giving him the 'duh, I can't believe you didn't think of that earlier' look; a particular look that Hermione excelled at. He just grinned at the animals and held his wand aloft, slightly above his head.

"_Scourgify."_ He intoned lightly. However instead of the small area usually affected by the cleaning spell a wave of magic erupted form Harry's wand, and spreading outward in a circular pattern, anything in its path was instantly cleaned to like new condition. The dirty gray walls became a dark rich wood again, the glass in the windows became clear and bright, metal hinges and knobs became polished and shining, and even the bathroom fixtures sparkled with cleanliness (though he could not see them at the moment). Despite the display of magic Harry just nodded and looked around, rubbing his hands along the walls and sofa to see if they were indeed as clean as they looked. Once satisfied he returned to the center of the room and eyed the still broken down sofa carefully. While the cleaning spell had cleaned everything, some of it was still broken or in poor condition. So once again he raised his wand slightly above his head.

"_Reparo." _Harry lightly intoned again, and another wave of magic emanated from his wand repairing everything in its path.

"Well then, that's a fare bit better." Harry said looking at the two birds that were his companions and looking proud of the job done. The house really looked different, nothing like even after they had cleaned most of the summer before the Department of Mysteries. However, Harry wasn't done just yet.

"What about a bit of redecorating, eh?" Harry asked himself as much as he did the two birds, and without waiting for a chirp of response from either one he swished his wand in a wide arc before him, and across the room.

"_Presto Change-o!"_ Harry declared lightly, chuckling and smiling to himself for the use of the absurd term muggles used for magic. Really there was never any need for him to use incantations, mentally or out loud anymore, he could do most magic by shear will alone, but he taken to amusing himself, and young friends the past few months with his wildly strange uses of magic (at least compared to the strict magic they were used to seeing out of George.). Each time he could make his friends laugh with mirth at his antics sent his eyes sparkling, and his lopsided grin found its way to his face. At times like these anyone who had known him before he had left England would be hard pressed to believe that this was the same Harry Potter, the serious strong and sometimes self-destructive person who had once occupied his persona.

As Harry swept his wand a wave of change overtook the room. The dark stained wood became a slightly lighter, but richer shade of brown, the ceiling took on the color of midnight blue, close to the color of the night sky, and the wall paper became a crisp clean looking off white color with a subtle light gray pattern. The sofa changed into a modern comfort oriented one and took on the same midnight blue as the ceiling. Harry smiled at the changes, now the room was a comfortable living abode, one in which he could come to relax. He waved his wand again and one of his shrunken boxes from the center of the room un-shrunk itself and all of it contents started pouring fourth arranging themselves around the room.

By now Harry was grinning ear to ear, looking around the room he decided it wouldn't take long before eth entire house looked completely different, which didn't bother him in the least, so he (along with his two feathery companions) set off to make some changes to the rest of the house.

------

It was a bustling and bright day in Diagon Ally. With school beginning so soon all the shops were open and the entire ally was packed with witches, wizards and magical creatures of all ages. There were older students, bustling about by themselves in small groups, picking up re-fills from the apothecary, and new books for their new year. There were younger students, crowded around the Quidditch shop and the Owl Emporium looking at the latest brooms and the beautiful graceful birds on their perches. There were mothers and fathers, shopkeepers and young professionals… in short everyone was in Diagon Ally on a beautiful London afternoon. It was sunny and bright, some might have argued it was a little hot, but either way everyone was out enjoying the ally making their purchases, talking to friends, and some just window-shopping.

It was into this varied menagerie of people that a tall, regal looking wizard, dressed in a fine set of black robes trimmed in white, apparated into existence just on the inside of the barrier separating the leaky cauldron and the ally from the muggle world. His arrival went largely unnoticed, except for a small group of young withes entering the ally who smiled at him as they moved out of his way, but otherwise said nothing to the man.

Harry smiled back at them as they walked away (the group of young witches that is) and as he did so he noticed one of them giggle and quickly whip around to talk with one of her friends at her side, as if telling her the secrets of the universe while occasionally looking back at him while they all moved into the ally. He grinned and chuckled to himself as they began to disappear amongst the crowd and turned to observe the people as he walked. He smiled warmly as he strode down the narrow street; his eyes seemed to sparkle in overdrive as he observed the laughing, happy people bustling around the marketplace, making their purchases. As he walked he nodded to several adults and grinned at the children he made eye contact with, even going so far as to offer and hearty 'good afternoon' to several, however nobody seemed to take a particular interest in him. To most people he was just a friendly face offering them warm greetings. Harry supposed it was a good thing he had enough command of magic so that he could manipulate notice-me-not charms in such a way, otherwise he might be inundated with people and not enjoying this trip to the ally at all.

Harry reached out with his 'other' senses as he liked to call them. It was hard to distinguish differences between wizards and witches with so many others around, however he was looking not just for a particular person, but a whole family, and since many families shared similar qualities (in physical traits, and magic) it should make his search much easier. After only a moment of quite contemplation as he walked Harry knew where he needed to go; not that it would have been all that hard to figure out before hand, however he wanted to be sure to catch two people in particular before seeing others.

Harry likened the experience to what it might be like to walk into a beehive. As soon as the door opened a wave of sound hit him as he entered the small shop located a good way from the ally's entrance. Kids of all ages were everywhere, some carrying large loads of the stores products in their hands, some just looking longingly at the display's, and some being dragged out of the shop by their mothers. If Harry expected a sleepy place that he could have a quite conversation in, this was not it; no Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was not a place you came for peace and quite. At the back the shop were two obnoxiously dressed individuals (dressed in nicely clashing magenta robes) and their brother, all with flaming red hair. This was the first person Harry was looking for, his best mate Ron…and wherever Ron was these day's his brilliant wife, and Harry's other best mate, was sure not to be far behind.

Harry took his time approaching, being sure to inspect many of the new products he saw lining the shelves. Many, many new products seemed to have been developed in his absence the past seven years, however some of the old standby's still remained: Puking Pasties, Canary Creams, and their first big hit, the skiving snack boxes, all still adorned the shelves closer to the cash counter. By the time Harry had wandered close to the three Ron had his back to him and Fred and George were facing him as he approached; neither seemed to notice him until both looked up, and over towards the cash counter where a large sale was being made. As soon as they did, though, the grins they had been sporting as the talked with their younger brother slid off their faces, and were replaced by a looks of utter shock and amazement.

"What...What's wrong with you two?" Ron asked, suddenly confused by his both of his brothers expressions, when only a moment before they had been grinning and telling him of their latest idea for a new product line. After a second he determined that they must be looking at something behind him but as he started to turn around he felt an arm wrap itself around his neck and a hand land on his should, it's owner grabbing him an a sort of one armed hug. Quickly looking over and starting to back out of the hug Ron came face to face with a man he hadn't' seen in person in seven years. There stood the boy-who-lived himself and his best mate, Harry Potter.

"Har…Har…Harry!" Ron exclaimed, stuttering out his response, the tips of his ears turning bright red in typical 'Ron is excited and befuddled' mode. Ron backed away at first and then grabbed Harry by his shoulders and held him out as if to look at him, with his mouth gaping in shock. Harry just chuckled and gave his mate one of his famous lop-sided grins.

"That's my name Ron…and yes it really is me, mate." By now Fred and George had resumed their excited grinning and laughing at an even more feverous pitch and moved to grab their friend and investor each into a one armed hug much like he had given Ron…who was still staring and gaping.

"Good to see you Harry…we've been meaning to write you about our newest project were just telling Ronniekins here about…" George started, acting as if they had just seen him a few weeks ago and not seven years.

"…But now that you're here, we can just show you what it does." Fred picked up where his brother left off.

"Now, now guys…there will be plenty of time for that later. Right now I have some catching up with Ron to do."

"Harry…mate…it's just…wow…you're here! You're actually here!" Ron exclaimed smiling and shaking his friend, and reclaiming Harry's shoulders in his hands after braking out of his temporary stupor. Harry just grinned back at him, and Ron took a moment to survey his friend.

Harry was different. Not loads different, just slightly. He was taller, by two or three inches at least, however still short compared to the tall Weasley men, himself being the second tallest now behind Bill. His famous scar, perched upon his forehead was slightly lighter, not gone, but less noticeable than it had once been. The scars he had received in the war on his face and hands were faded, but the largest change was the fact that Harry looked healthy. Gone was the emaciated look he had when they last saw him. His frame, which had previously always been thin, even when his Mrs. Weasley had tried to fatten him up; was filled out; proportioned more correctly. His skin and face were bright and warm looking, a far cry from the stretched pale look he had sported the last two years of the war and on through his three years as an Auror. And his eyes…they shown with that bright emerald they had always when he was happiest, but now…now they seemed to sparkle and twinkle…just like Ron remembered Professor Dumbledore. Ron let his friend go after a moment and steeped back continuing to survey him.

"Bloody hell mate, you look like a hero or something." Ron finally declared his face dissolving into a look of wonderment, as he reached back out and rubbed the him of Harry's robes between his forefinger and thumb. Harry just gave him a questioning look.

"What are you talking about Ron?" Harry asked.

"Well look at you. You walk in here after seven years looking like you spent the last few years at a resort beach instead of working in the states. And look at these clothes…they make you look like you're supposed to be on the cover of one of those female magazines that 'Mione likes to read." Ron stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, releasing Harry's robes and gesturing to his friend with a sweep of his hand.

"So Gred, Forge…when did you first realize that your brother was a complete loon?" Harry deadpanned, to Ron's two brothers.

"We've always known mate…" George began.

"Just look at those beady eyes, and that red hair. He's either a psychopath or a complete loon, that one." Fred continued.

"Oy! You both have the same color hair as I do!" Ron declared, still bewildered by Harry's rapid change in topic. Harry and the twins finally broke out into laughter at Ron's constant bewildered state.

"Good to see you too mate." Harry declared after a moment, smiling a clapping a hand on Ron's shoulder. By now Ron had gotten the joke as was smiling, but characteristically red at his ears.

"Ronald Weasley! You told me that you would be back waiting for me at the leaky cauldron ten minutes ago, and now I find you standing around with your brothers telling jokes!" All four men cringed and quit laughing as a familiar bellow reverberated off the small shop's walls and momentarily quieted the children scurrying about salivating over the wondrous produces for sale in the store.

"Hasn't mellowed much in recent day's has she mate?" Harry asked turning to his friend, who was contemplating running or facing the wrath of his overly hormonal and very pregnant wife.

"You have no idea." Ron answered, before slowly turning his rapidly re-reddening face and ears towards his wife who was standing several feet away, glaring at him; with her hands on her hips; busy hair pulled back into a messy bun, and her pregnant belly protruding proudly.

"Hermione…the thing is…I mean…" Ron started under her glare.

"Better give it up mate, she's mad and we all know when Hermione gets mad it's best just to let her vent." Harry stated turning beside his friend so that he could look at both of his friends.

"And you, Harry James Potter, encouraging him by showing up and delaying everything. You know very well we've got to get home to get to dinner over at the burrow tonight…." Hermione started, but trailed off as she realized just who she was lecturing; for a moment or two she just stood there staring at him with her mouth dumbly hung open.

"You know 'Mione, I'm beginning to think being married to Ron has made you develop some of his bad habits." Harry said with a cheeky grin at her.

"eeeeeeehhhhhh" Hermione screamed as she impacted into Harry, gathering him up in a bone crushing hug and kissing his cheek as she went, yet somehow she was still conscious of her pregnant belly and kept it from getting squeezed as much in the process.

"Oh, my gosh….oh my gosh…Harry! It's really you!" Hermione practically screeched into his ear while trying to break his ribs.

"Hermione…Hermione…breathe." Harry choked out between gasps for air, yet the plea did not seem to register with the pregnant woman, who by now had dissolved into tears of joy as she clung to him.

"Hermione, dear…you need to let go, your crushing him." Ron appealed to her as he came up beside the two and put a hand across his wife's back, trying to get her attention.

"Oh…sorry." She said, Ron finally getting to her with his third try. Harry just gasped for air as she released him.

"Well Hermione it seems childbearing has not had any affect on your grip." Harry said after catching is his breath and straining up to face is friends. Fred and Gorge had wondered off somewhere snickering a moment before and Ron was still fighting is own laughter at watching his best mate nearly crushed to death by his overly emotional wife. Hermione just continues staring at him, tears running down her face. Harry himself, fought an eye-roll at her 'emotionalism', Ron didn't even bother to fight it, knowing his wife was too preoccupied inspecting their recently returned friend to notice his exasperation. After a few moments of silent staring Harry was starting to feel fidgety at being under the microscope again and tentively risked breaking the silence.

"Well….how've you all been since we last talked?" Harry asked a bit awkwardly.

"How can you ask that after just dropping in here on us after SEVEN years Harry….we've got a lot of catching up to do and now that you're back we're going to have to tell you all about the baby…and we need to get you robes for the christening once her or she is born…come on you two, lets go, we need to get to the burrow, Molly will be so pleased you're back…you know Harry…" Hermione started going a mile a minute, once Harry broke her out of her staring stupor again and her brain kicked into high gear.

"Just great mate….just great…you had to get her going." Ron commented dryly to Harry as Hermione grabbed both of them by their arms and started dragging them out of the store towards the Leakey cauldron. Harry just shrugged.


	4. Explanations Part One

Yes, yes I know you people are going to flay me and put my head on a pike because it took me so long to update. Sorry, bout' that. I've been extremely busy the past month or so. Work, getting my pilots license, a girlfriend, etc… don't leave as much time for writing as one my think. I hope everyone likes this chapter, please review if you feel so inclined; and a hearty thanks to my reviewers from past chapters. Constructive criticism always helps! It took me a while to force it out, it's hard writing flashbacks. I'm trying a new formatting thing…flashbacks will be between two horizontal lines.

Two lines separated by plus syombols mean a flashback

* * *

**Chapter 4 Explanations Part One**

* * *

+

* * *

"Auror Potter" 

Harry's eyes began to focus as he blankly realized he had zoned out staring at the crumpled white card in his hand. It took him a minute to register where he was and what he had been doing. He was still sitting at his large, dark oak desk, piled with several large stacks of files bordered in front by canister of ink, quill and small plaquard with his name on it. In front of him was the small writing space he had kept open, and it currently, was occupied by several other pieces of mail, as well as the envelope that the card he was holding had come in.

"Auror Potter…sir." Harry finally realized he was being spoken to and looked up to see a young sandy haired Auror addressing him from the left side of his desk. The young man, not really any younger than Harry himself, was standing somewhat nervously to the side of Harry's desk fidgeting with the edge of his robes. Harry tried to recall the man's name, yet not much came to mind.

'Markus…Melvin…Maynard…something'. He thought absently. He had seen the guy around the office occasionally, and despite their age similarities and proximity at work he could not recall ever really speaking to this fellow for any particular length of time.

Harry was normally a very busy wizard, and despite his age he had been pulled into nearly every case in the office that dealt with dark wizards and dark magic since he had come to work for the Ministry's Auror Corps (and since that was pretty much the major chuck of what all Auror's did that's saying a lot). He was the recognized authority on Dark Wizards and Magic, even though there were plenty of older Aurors in the office who had been on the job much longer than Harry. Not many of them could lay claim to having have fought in as many battles, dealt with as many deadly dark objects, and fought as many dark wizards as Harry Potter could. He was also the top Auror in charge of all Death Eater captures, or killings, and he and his partner (and best mate) Ron were the only people the office would allow to deal with them; and that was how Harry wanted it.

"Yes…you needed something?" Harry answered curtly after a moment. Finally snapping fully back to reality and looking the other Auror in the eye. The hollow, 'lost in memory' look he had not a moment before hardened into an emotionless shell as he looked at the man. His gaunt, pale facial features tinged with the occasional angry-red scars and sharp cheek bones stood out against his dark blue Auror Robes; black hair, and his deep emerald eyes became a sea of emotionless green, and a well worn and weary frown etched itself onto his face. It was this mask that he had kept for almost two years now and it was this mask that scared even some of the most experienced Aurors that were lucky enough to have his attention turned to them from time to time.

"Yes, Sir. I just came from the field sir…Jenkins, Barnaby, Wallace and I have…have who we suspect is a death eater holed up in a small house on the outskirts of Devonshire…sir." The young man stuttered his explanation.

"By now the re-enforcements we ordered should be there…I wanted to come get you personally…" He trailed off as Ron arrived back at his desk directly across from Harry's. He was holding two cups of coffee…several doughnuts in one hand and one hanging out of his mouth. Harry's eyes narrowed as he surveyed the man again for a moment, and just as the other was paling under his powerful gaze he snapped to Ron.

"Grab your wand and kit…put that shit down…we've got work!" Harry snapped to his friend and partner as he flung open the first drawer to his desk and removed a small canvas bag from inside, angrily. Ron just shot his touchy friend a glare as he proceeded to put down the drinks and food and went to grab his gear as well.

"Do you have a portkey?" Harry snapped to the sandy haired Auror as he snapped back around from grabbing his gear and proceeded to rush the man towards the portkey departure area in the office; Ron hurriedly trailing behind and trying to catch up with them.

* * *

"What's the situation" Ron asked authoritatively he and Harry arrived on scene. Harry was looking grim and pacing around the perimeter the other Aurors had set up in the weed covered lawn of the obviously previously abandoned house on the outskirts of the Devonshire. Ron always did like this part of the job, authority; other people recognizing that he was important…as important to this team as Harry was. 

If he was honest Harry had more experience; and Harry really was more powerful…scary powerful sometimes, even Harry himself couldn't explain half the things he could just 'do' anymore; however Ron was the one in-charge on scene. He handled all the speeches and the administration of the other Auror teams, while he and Harry shared joint all major decisions. Harry had always recognized that Ron was the better tactician of the two of them and he had insisted that Ron be in charge of these types of things when they agreed to be assigned on a team together.

Ron relished the attention he rarely got as a child because of his many brothers and sister and he was grateful that he was not always in his best mate's shadow anymore. It had actually worked out for the best for both of them; and while Ron had his jealous moments of Harry's fame and fortune (in monetary values at least); he had seen enough of his friends life to never want to trade. The more he learned about Harry (and he and Hermione were still learning…even after all the years) the more he understood just how horrible his friends life had been in many respects.

Ron specifically remembered a time in Auror training when they covered Dementors and their effects in dept. Each Auror was briefly exposed to a Dementor while their partner observed and repelled it with their Patronus when it got too close. It was a test many were uncomfortable with and was hard on everybody, but for Harry and Ron is was particularly hard. It wasn't hard so much in the fact that they had to repel Dementors; in fact they two had more experience with them then all of their classmates combined; however it was the observation and sharing that hurt.

After each test they would analyze their partners reaction and experience; each person would describe what they felt, and try and explain why they felt such a way, then the hard part was that they had to share the memory with their teammate through a pensive. By that point each of them had seen some pretty horrible things; experienced horrible battles and events but Harry's….they were on new level Ron hadn't even realized his friend had dealt with.

His memory had been a nightmarish combination of experiences and feelings from his encounters with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Painful torture sessions, duels, mind games, and nightmares some projected directly to Harry through his link, others he had actually experienced; all ending with the memory of his parent's death…Ron would never forget his friend's mum, screaming and begging to spare Harry's life.

Ron came back to himself just as another Auror, presumably the one in charge before their arrival, finally walked up.

"Situation report?" Ron asked as the man presented himself.

"Sir…we think that we have a Death Eater in there. We apparated in here on a tip about an hour ago and proceeded to check the place out once we had secured the parameter we were about to enter the house when Wallace was knocked back a few yards by a bludgeoning hex sent right at him. We called reinforcements then and secured all the exits we could find and finally called you. We know he's still in there because he'll send out a curse every now an then; but otherwise we haven't been able to get a peep out of him. We are fairly sure it's a Death Eater because some of the curses he's using haven't been used by any other group in recent history."

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment. He knew if it really was a Death Eater there was only one left that they had not either captured or killed…Harry would be gunning for blood on this one. After a few moment of thought Ron turned back tot the man to issue his orders but was cut short.

"It's him….I can feel him…I can see his magic…It's him Ron." Harry hissed to Ron…he was downright scary when he got like this…His face was contoured in rage; his eyes looked dead, he cheekbones stood out even more than usually and his pale features looked almost translucent. Never would Ron tell Harry to his face, but sometimes he thought Harry looked a little like Voldemort; moments like this made Ron supremely glad he was on Harry's good side.

"You sure its him mate…we've been through this before…if it is you let me deal with it alright...remember what Kingsly said last time…" Ron faded out as he saw the furious look Harry's face had contorted in. If there was anybody Harry hated just as much or possibly more than 'the Dark Lord' himself it was Severus Snape.

Snape: The man that had delivered the prophecy to the Voldemort which had sent the monster after himself, and his parents. The man who had made Harry's life hell during his tenure at Hogwarts; the man who had destroyed Harry's image of his father, and the man who had killed Harry's mentor and friend atop Hogwarts…who had trusted him and even had given Snape another chance. He was also the man that had pined after his mother and made a deal with the Dark Lord; were she to survive Harry's killing, Snape would get her as a slave…he had learned that one only recently.

Harry just left Ron standing as he mutely stalked towards the house. With a long horizontal slash of his wand in front of his body the entire front of the house exploded in splinters. Ron and the rest of the Auror's surrounding the front of the property hit the dirt as pieces of the building flew all around.

"Come out out you bloody coward!" Harry yelled towards the house as the scene quieted and the dust started to settle.

"Why, if it isn't the chosen brat himself. Come to do me in, have you?" Came the silkily sardonic reply. A black robed form began to emerge from the dust at he spoke. Harry just stood mutely in the center of the yard, his face stoic and jaw set, his wand hung limply in his hand at his side. Blinding rage was evident behind his façade.

"Sir…shouldn't we…" Began the Auror who had secured the scene.

"Don't…this is between them. If Harry leaves anything; then you can take it in…but the way he is now you'd just end up getting yourself hurt for trying to interfere." By now Severus Snape was clearly visible, standing across the yard from Harry, once he had stumbled out of the slowly collapsing house. He looked haggard. His normally greasy hair was even worse than normal; it was long shaggy and unkempt. His lanky form was wan looking; dreadfully thin, even for a man like himself who had normally been skinny all his life. His eyes were bloodshot, and it was even noted, with some amusement on Ron's part, that he had a bit of facial hair growing….though scraggily and unkempt looking.

"So Potter, it seams you've finally learned to shield your mind properly."

"Don't you dare speak to me in that tone; you bloody turncoat bastard." Harry growled from between his teeth; and with a barely visible flick of his wand a yellow curse was sent hurtling at Snape who sent up a shield…only to have it shattered and send him flying backwards a short distance. Snape ground his teeth and returned fire.

Blow after blow, Harry quickly and quite decisively had the upper hand each step of the way. Everyone could clearly see he was taunting and toying with his prey. Then as suddenly as it had begun the duel was over.

"_Percutio!" _Harry finally knocked Snape to the ground with his percussion cures; Snape's wand flew in the other direction as he cast a silent disarming charm and stalked towards his opponent. Harry stood over the man with silent fury as he pointed his wand down upon him, like a giant stone sentinel.

"Go ahead Potter…what are you waiting for…do it." Snape gasped as he lay on the ground panting from the exertion of their duel.

"I want to know why…why you wanted my Mum." Harry hissed out quietly as he stood over Snape. Snape just narrowed his eyes and stared coldly back at Harry; who did the same.

"ANWSER ME!" Harry finally yelled at the man leaning down on a knee and hoisting Snape up by the top of his robes and digging his wand into the man's neck.

"You know why Potter…that's all mud bloods like her are good for; they are best as slaves, only fit to serve there master in anyway he chooses." Harry growled at the man and shoved him back to the ground; and stood again, presumably to give the give the final blow. But after another moment of holding his wand on Snape he asked another question.

"Why kill Dumbledore…why agree to it when you could have alerted your master and not had to risk your pathetic life?" Harry asked…and he saw one of the strangest, and most disturbing sights he had ever seen. Snape grinned…not a genuine grin but an evil malicious grin; the grin of an insane man.

"That's the funny thing about playing both sides Potter…you have to do some things you don't like; and you have to do some thing's you do. Killing your precious Dumbledore was one of them I supremely enjoyed. Keeping your pompous, egotistical ass safe was something I loathed…The funny thing was the old man thought I was following orders…that Id' be able to return to the order after I killed him. He thought I'd continue to spy and keep you informed…he just failed to realize I kept both sides informed."

Harry's grip on his wand tightened and he let out a low growl at the man. Snape just continued to grin sadistically at him.

"Still can't do it potter….I thought you'd gotten over that when I heard what you did to poor Bella." Snape drawled…still taunting the already dangerous Auror, but Harry did something nobody expected. He lowered his wand and stared at Snape for a moment. Then, without saying a word he slipped his wand back into his arm holster, and scowled down at the man, clenching his fists.

"I'm going to tear you apart with my bare hands."

* * *

"Harry…mate…he's unconscious…don't…Harry…." Ron pleaded as he tried for the third time to hold Harry's hands back, as he straddled the unconscious form of Severus Snape. 

"Let go Ron! Let go….I'm going to kill him…Let go!" Harry furiously yelled, twisting to try and get his arms free from Ron who had them behind his back from when he had gone back to punch the man again.

"Let it go mate….remember what Kingsley said about it…remember last time. Look at your hands Harry…LOOK, DAMN-IT!" Ron yelled back at his friend again, just as Harry struggled free and began to pound on the motionless form beneath him again.

Ron's plea seemed to shake him for a second and he paused…just long enough to see the blood that covered his hands and forearms…Snape's blood; and Harry stopped and stared. He stared at the blood literally on his hands. Harry sat back and rolled off the man finally, a silent haunted look taking over his face again, and he laid back on his arms laying on the ground stared at Snape's bloody face, breathing heavily. Ron was laying on the ground to his right, doing the same.

"Fix his face and take him to Azkaban." Harry finally ordered one of the other Aurors who was standing closer than the others.

"But sir he needs to go to St. Mungo's." The man stated looking pale, presumably from the sight of all the blood.

"I didn't ask for a discussion….DO IT!"

* * *

"Shouldn't we be…I don't know…like celebrating or something?" Ron tersely asked the next day as he finished up his paperwork on the previous day's incident. They had been given the rest of the week off; and Kingsley had been supremely happy Harry hadn't gone too far on this one, no one died, and they had finally caught the last Death Eater; so Ron failed to see the reason his friend was in the melancholy state his was. For Harry's part he had been in a morose state since the previous day. 

Harry had forced Ron to come in that morning to go ahead and do paperwork when he should have been relaxing at home. Most of the morning Harry had just silently done his paperwork; ignoring the angry glare from Ron when he had arrived and his pointed questions for the next several hours, and for the last hour he had been waiting on Ron to finish his paperwork he had just blankly stared at his hands, not a word had passed from him since he had flued Ron that morning to tell him he wanted him to come in.

"Harry, mate…what's with you? I know it was kind of disturbing bringing him in; but frankly the man had it coming. It's alright if you got a little carried away, he didn't die, and we finally rounded up the last one of those bastards." Ron stated; staring at his friend. Frankly, as mad as he had been that morning that Harry had dragged him out of bed; he was a little more than concerned with his friends behavior. He knew Harry had the tendency to blame himself for all the wrongs of the world but he had hoped that after they had caught Snape that Harry would stop doing it.

"I can't do it anymore….I can't live this way anymore Ron." Harry finally broke the silence between them, and looked up at Ron, his once vivid green eyes that had been hollow for so long bored into his friend. Ron just stared back at him for a moment trying to process what his friend had said, and why he would say it.

"This is about that invitation isn't it?" Ron asked hesitantly a moment or two later.

"No….no…not really…no…it's not. It's hard to explain Ron…I just." Harry stammered to explain himself, running a hand tiredly through his messy black hair as he leaned his elbows on his desk and sunk his face into his hands.

"Look Harry…I'm not happy about it either, but I've been told I have to be the supportive brother in this case." Ron replied frowning in obvious disdain.

"You do have to look at it another way though…you did give her up. I know it's kind of sudden to you and all…but she has been dating him for over a year now, and they've been engaged for several months. You and I really don't have a say in it." Ron finished shaking his head in dismissal and wildly waiving a hand as if shooing the conversation away.

"Ron this isn't about Ginny….well it isn't all about Ginny anyway. I know she has ever right to marry anyone she chooses…and I may not agree with when she has chosen to do it or how fast, but she has made it very clear it I don't have any say in her affairs...not anymore at least. Look…it's about me. I just… Ron do you remember the day after the department of mysteries… the day I told you the prophesy?" Harry asked, and Ron shook his head in agreement.

"How can I forget, mate." Harry shook his head in agreement and ran another hand through his hair again.

"Ron…ever since that day…ever since I heard the prophesy, every minute of every day has all been dedicated towards defeating Voldemort and his minions…and even after I killed the bastard I still had to get his supporters. Every, day Ron…every day, no matter if I even appeared to, or wanted to think about other things it was still there…Ron I have lived my entire adult life in a race to kill or arrest people. I just…I can't do it anymore."

Harry let out a long sigh and stood, pacing the short distance behind his desk, before he suddenly stopped and let out another raspy, rattling sigh.

"There's more to it than just that…I don't understand…I don't understand what has been happening to me. Ever since I killed Voldemort I've been able to do this stuff…and you and Hermione and everyone else can't tell me how I know things or how I just 'do' a spell sometimes. Then there's the public…there's just…you wouldn't understand…but I…." Harry trailed off looking off towards one wall of the small office the two of them shared. Ron just furrowed his brow and made as if to say something but was cut off when Harry spoke again.

"Ron I'm leaving…I've known for sometime that I would have to, but I just never could get up the nerve to tell you or Hermione….I know you're going to argue with me, but I have to…it's just something I have to do." Harry said, as he snapped his head back and stared straight back at Ron who looked to be at a loss of words. Ron just sat with his mouth open for a moment before he came up with a question to ask.

"What do you mean 'you're leaving'? Do you mean your quitting being an Auror…cause I can understand that…I mean we've been at it for three years now, and I want a break sometimes myself you know…" Ron started rambling off to Harry before he could answer but stopped at his friends pointed look.

"No Ron…I'm leaving England…and the Wizarding world…for a little while at least." They sat for another moment in silence again…this discussion seemed to be throwing Ron's already easily confused mind for a loop.

"But Harry….I…." Ron trailed off as Harry signed again an flopped himself back into his seat.

"I've thinking about it and planning it for a while now Ron, I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. I turned in my resignation this morning before you got here and I figure I'll spent the first couple of months just traveling. After that I plan on settling somewhere for a little while." Ron made to ask another question and Harry stopped him with his hand.

"Look…I can't tell you why I'm doing it…and I will be back someday, I just don't know when. You and Hermione have things to do here, and frankly I don't want you along this, this is just something I have to do alone. I'll be in touch, don't worry about that…I'll just be off on a sort of extended vacation for a while. I'm leaving tomorrow night, and I'll come by the burrow and say goodbye to everyone, alright?" Harry rattled off, seeming to gain more confidence in just the mere fact that he had finally gotten his confession out. Ron just looked bewildered for a moment, then seemed to process it all and looked at his hand.

"Alright mate…I guess I can understand why you're doing this…I'll tell 'Mione, and we'll come say goodbye properly tonight alright?" Ron replied a little forlornly, and then added with a smirk.

"You know she's going to be unbearable for a while…and I'm going to blame it on you." Harry just gave Ron a mischievous grin…something Ron couldn't recall seeing his friend do in a very, very long time.

* * *

+

* * *

"Well…" Ron said opening his hands, staring expectantly at his friend as they lounged in the living room of the Burrow. 

Earlier that afternoon and emotional Hermione had dragged them from Fred, and George's shop to the Burrow, where after a much too emotional reunion (for Harry and Ron's tastes at least), they had partaken of one of Mrs. Weasley's famous button-popping, stomach bursting dinners. Now it was late evening, and finally Ron, Hermione and Harry were lounging in the living room; once Fred, George, Flur, Bill and their five year old daughter, Abigail (who had been enamored with Harry) had taken there leave, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley (only after another emotional good night) had gone up to bed.

"Well what mate?" Harry asked, his eyes mischievously sparking as he played dumb with his friends. Ron and Hermione could only stare for a moment at their friend as he held them with his now joyous gaze. It was so different, they both noted, from the way he had looked when he had left seven years ago.

"What do you mean 'Well what?', you come back after seven years of your 'extended' vacation and have yet to explain anything to us!" Ron nearly yelled at his friend.

"Ronald, don't get angry, I'm sure Harry will explain." Hermione soothed her husband, though he wasn't really mad, just agitated. Harry just openly grinned at them.

"Aright…alright, I suppose there's not reason you shouldn't know now…I just didn't want to dig some of those things up so soon, but I suppose I do owe you and explanation." Harry said after a moment, his look turning from a grin, to thoughtful.

"Now where to begin…" Harry said to himself mostly.

"How about why you left in the first place, you have never really told us anything solid." Hermione supplied helpfully.

"Very well…I do suppose that's the best place to begin anyway." Harry said grinning…he loved it when he mimicked Dumbledore.

"I suppose it was a number of factors." Harry started, his grin, folding into a slight frown. He didn't like remembering that part of his life.

"First, we had finally caught Snape, and so the last of the Death Eaters were finally dead or in jail…I felt like that part of my life was coming to a close because of that, quite honestly I really wanted to make a clean break. Then there was Ginny…I know I said it wasn't the reason…but it was a factor, but…I just…It would have been too hard to watch her move on and start a new life with another person. Then there was the fact that I have these powers I still didn't know anything about, and that both of you couldn't figure out. There was the public, and all that…and finally I just felt like it was time, I just knew it was time for me to leave." Harry said, summing up what should have been several hours worth of explanation in a simple paragraph.

"What do you mean the public, Harry? I mean they've always been there, but how was it any different; you've been dealing with fans and reporters since you started school…how was it any different? Besides, people know you all over the world, how would that be any different no matter where you went?" Herminie asked after a moment, Ron nodding in agreement.

"Look…I don't know if you can understand this but, after I killed Voldemort, things just changed. Do you know what it's like to walk down the street and have the people you see, whom most you've never met before, cringe in fear? People were afraid of me, people were afraid of what I could do; and the articles in the Daily Profit about our time as Aurors didn't help matters much either. People saw me after they had seen the articles in the paper about us capture some Death Eater would literally run away. I was supposed to be the savior of the Wizarding world and I was drowning in my own quest for revenge, and people could tell. Even you two were afraid of me."

"We were not…" Ron started, but he silenced as Harry looked up at him, as sad frown gracing his face, he new they were found out. Hermione just seemed to be ashamed of herself and deiced her feet (which she couldn't see because of her pregnant stomach) were more interesting than meeting her friends gaze.

"We weren't all the time…you could just get so frightening sometimes, mate." Harry just nodded accepting that Ron was right, he could be frightening.

"What did you mean by you 'just knew'….I don't understand that Harry…how did you just 'know' you needed to leave, besides all the other things, Harry" Hermione asked after a moment, and Harry smiled at her a little.

"Ron do you remember what you told me a few day's before you asked Hermione to marry you? When I asked how you knew she was 'the one'?"

"Umm….when was that…oh yeah, When we were at Madam Rosmareta's that day…yeah I remember." Ron said remembering the conversation and starting to blush, his ears turning pink yet another time that day. Hermione seemed very interesting in this part of the conversation and was staring directly at her husband, expectantly waiting for his explanation.

"Well….tell Hermione what you told me" Harry said grinning again.

"Well…I...we were talking about stuff and I told Harry I was going to ask you marry me, and then he ask how I know you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with…how did I know you were it." Ron explained shuddering at first and turning to face his wife on the sofa.

"…and I told him that I just knew…It was like I knew for certain and I didn't have to be told, and I didn't need any advice or anything…I just knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and that was that. I can't really explain it any better I just 'knew', and that's the way things were supposed to be." Ron said blushing even deeper. Hermione just smiled at him and whispered in his hear ( a quite 'I love you too', which Harry's sensitive hearing picked up on, but he didn't comment).

"That's how I knew Hermione…I knew when it was time to leave, and when it was time to come back. I didn't have to think about it, I just knew it." Harry replied with a shrug and a smile.

"Now, I know you want to know all about everything that's happened during the last seven years, even if we kept in contact and all, however it's getting late and I'm tired from all this reminiscing and hugging today, so if you don't mind I think It's time for me to go home and go to bed, if you don't mind. We've got a whole month to catch up and lots to talk about, before my new job starts, and I don't think we have time for everything tonight." Harry said, getting up and stretching.

"Wait a minute Harry…what new job?" Ron asked

"…and where are you living?" Asked Hermione, almost echoing her husband.

* * *

Please be patient on the next one, it may take me a while. 

Thanks! RamaFan


End file.
